Love Hina: A new old member
by Draketh
Summary: After 100 years an old presence comes back to Hinata Inn.....unknown to our gang is what he is up too or who he is...Update! Remastered Chapters from 1 to 5, promising that chapter 9 will come out soon, an Intro of Love Hina and DNAngel for a helping hand
1. Chapter 1

Almost a 100 years had passed since I left that place, that place known as the Hinata Inn My childhood memories and teenage years lied there buried. I had hoped that I would never have to unearth them again… Because you see, I had become a champion, a true champion of the world...I had conquered everything that stood in my path until one day... one dreadful day in which I encountered my past, I remember it so well.

"So you are the man they call Draketh...Draketh DemonHeart..." A voice said from behind.

I turned around to look at a woman. Her whole body was covered in a brown tunic and her face shrouded by a hood.

"Who asks..." as I tried to get a glimpse of her

"An old friend who comes to ask for a favor from you..."she said.

I looked towards her smirking at such a question "And what favor do you seek..."

I could sense a smile in her because of her tone "You must come back home..."

After a silent moment, I replied. "But it is here where I belong...where I lay my head is home..." I answered coldly.

The girls voice tone came down in all of a sudden "So...so...you have forgotten your promise...Alastair..."

My throat went soar as I heard my name, my long forgotten name. She looked at me again "I remember..."I will return...I promise...!"

I looked at her "Why I am required there?"

The girl just looked down "Promise me you will come back home! Promise me!" a crying voice came out of her mouth, a voice y recognized almost instantly. Was she still alive? But how was it possible? The sheer memory of her tears coming down her cheeks was ravaging for my heart.

"I will come back home...you have my word... But tell me, why am I required?"

The girls voice came back to normal "You will know in a few days...just be patient..."

"Seta!" the loud scream could be heard all around the Hina apartments, after some days, Seta and Hakura had come back from the ruins in the Knigdome of Momol for a visit and, well, having Keitaro and Seta living under the same rooof yielded circumstances that could always best be described with these few but precise words: "My friend, open the wrong dorr and thy surprise will be thy doom." Anyway, the real reason Haruka and Seta were back was quite simple: Keitaro and Naru were finally getting married after so much time of fighting, so the real reason was to discuss the preparations for the wedding. The whole reunion had, however, become a fighting match between Motoko (our good well looking Samurai girl whom feminism had improved and had confessed her true feelings of love to Keitaro), Keitaro and Seta.

"Will you three please calm down!" Naru screamed

"This wedding will not take part unless I become the bride!" cried out Motoko

"This is getting interesting girls...come on par-timer show me what ya got..." Seta taunted

"Waaaaaaaa...why must this always end with a fight?" Keitaro cried

Haruka grabbed Seta by the ear "Now, now, darling. You wouldn't want to make me angry again, wouldn you?"

"I'm… sorry, sweetheart" answered Seta

Finally things calmed down and Keitaro had the chance to speak "Well this wedding will be held as soon as possible...we are really excited about our marriage... after so many years of waiting..."

Naru smiled at her fiance "There is just one thing that remains to be settled... Keitaro and I will be leaving for our honey moon and we really don't know how much time we'll be out...so we were planning on leaving a..." Everybody except Keitaro, Haruka and Seta looked at Naru in some kind of shock

"A WHAT!" the whole group screamed in uni-son

"A replacement Manager..." the whole room to a terrible silence

"A WHAT!" once again all screamed

"We have already posted an offer in the paper" said Naru

Before any one started to protest Haruka said in an almost sarcastic voice "If you want to know why we didn't choose any of you, it's quite simple...you see after the whole Kanako mess, we decided that it would be best for all if an outsider came...don't you think?" Silence again.

The first to speak was Keitaro again. "Sorry guys...but please help us with this...I promise you we will try to come back as soon as possible..."

Suddenly, Su smiled out of no where, "That means we will have a new toy to play with!" in her happy voice.

Motoko simply sighed "I thought you were the landlord of this place..."

Keitaro just looked at her seriously "I know but still...we haven't had a chance to be together me and Naru...please I hope you all understand..."

Kanako looked at his precious Oni-chan and flirted "But One-san, you promised you will never leave me alone again! You promised.."

All of asudden, Shinobu's eyes became watery. "But! But! You promised you wouldn't leave us again! Sempai!" as she went running to her room

"But Shinobu!" Screamed Keitaro

"You insesitive little creep!" Naru gave Keitaro the Naru punch and he was sent off flying. Everybody left the common room on the Hina apartments, leaving Naru, Seta and Haruka alone.

"Well that didn't go so well..." sighed Naru

Haruka smiled "Don't worry Naru everything will go as planned...we just have to wait for the..."

The phone rang loudly "Yes..." Naru answered. "Yes of course...when...oh yes...thanks for calling..." she hanged up. Seta, Keitaro (which appeared, as always, all of a sudden) and Haurka stared at Naru "We've found one...and he'll arrive in just a few hours!"

I walked the so familiar stairways, I hadn't walked upon this place for years, but I could remember each step of the way easily, I knew that one of these steps activated a trap door, you just have to find where to hit. The task that had been put before me seemed ironical, after all, I was once also a resident here, a long time ago. Oh yes, I could still see my younger self running this streets, getting lost all the time by the fog. As I reached the last step I saw my destiny ahead, The Hinata Inn, a gigantic building that held numerous secrets. I couldn't remember well, it had been, after all, 100 years… time flies quickly. As I continued to walk the stairways I could hear shouts coming from the Hinata Appartments: "KEITARO!" an an explosion was heard and I started to run. "Whats with the commotion?" I thought. I arrived at the front door and saw a large explosion inside a War-zone! "Maybe that was the favor..." I thought. I opened the door in a hurry and ran to where I believed the explosion came from, it seemed to have come from the hot-springs. I prepared myself for whatever came. I entered the hot-springs and stepped into a surprise…

**Editors Note: Hey there! Here's the first chapter corrected and ready to be read and enjoyed. I'm sorry it took such a long time but a lot of effort is needed to improve this piece of fantasy some crazy dude thought up.**

**I have to make something clear, though. It's not me that makes the magic, it's the crazy dude. **

**I just make it better.**

_Authors Note: Well 1 chapter on the go, well this is where everything begins and the craziness of author and editors notes get on with it, as you can see I will be known as crazy dude and he as Editor in charge due to the lack of personality for a good and original over name…so well Editor in charge (on a soon original sur-name) lets make together this work!! Well lets go!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or D.N.Angel so please don't sue me...Draketh is mine..

The scene was kind of embarrassing. Naru grabbing Keitaro's towel, who had managed to somehow have all the girls' towels in his hand. Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune, Mitsumi, Su, Kanako and Haruka kept their eyes on Keitaro and Seta had mysteriously gotten involved in all this.

"Naru...please it isn't what you think..." screamed Keitaro with a face of terror.

Naru prepared herself for the classic Naru punch but suddenly, all the girls turned to look at the entrance where a man stood contemplating the whole scene. He was quite tall, his whole body was covered in a gigantic black garb, his face under a black hood which covered his hair and mouth, leaving only his eyes to be seen, he didn't seem to be perturbed by the goings-on.

"I come for the job of manager?" he said in a calm tone

The girls just kept looking at this strange figure. He wasn't even surprised or blushed to see 7 beautiful nude women. He just turned his back

"I will be waiting on the living room...sorry for the intrusion..." with no further buzz, he walked back in.

The girls were quite startled "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" they all screamed in uni-son.

They returned their heads looking for Urashima and Seta. They were nowhere to be seen "YOU TWO LITTLE PERVERTS!"

The whole gang came out of the bad running (changing their clothes quite fast) and came into the main living room, where the stranger sat calmly, he stood up looking at the gang of girls, as Naru approached him with her head bent low, she felt totally wrong

"A complete stranger saw me naked," she thought. "Whats with this guy! He doesn't even seem to stern!"

"My name is Naru Narusegawa," she finally said. "Pleased to meet you!" she greeted in the classic formal Japanese way.

"No need of formalities Naru-san...forgive my intrusion, I didn't mean to find you in..." he fell silent for a moment, trying to come up with the right word "...such a complicated situation.."

The whole gang just blushed a little "Forgive my rudeness...my name is Kyo Hethenreel...pleased to meet you..." he presented himself.

He let his hood fall back, revealing the face of a man. His black hair with red points which fell to his back, his green soft eyes and a beard on his chin left Naru and the rest in a total awe, his face had two strange tattoos, "I come here for the manager job..."

Naru was about to answer when another voice was heard "It seems safe to come out now Seta..." From the stairs Urashima and Seta came walking looking at the stranger and the gang.

"You...YOU TWO..." the girls' eyes deformed into those classical manga rage eyes "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" as Seta and Urashima were sent off flying in their out of control shining star style...

After the whole fuzz, there was a moment in which no one said anything. Naru and Keitaro could only look at the new comer's eyes and most of the girls were unable to deviate their gaze from this man who seemed not to be disturbed by the girls' nudity.

"On to business Kyo-sama...I believe you read the paper add for the manager job..." said Keitaro

Kyo nodded "That is the reason for which I came here..."

"Can I see some of your references...?" Keitaro asked

Kyo gave to him a yellow folder "You will find most of the information here...I believe"

Keitaro opened the yellow folder and found himself in a total gasp

"You...you...have 3 master degrees in Toudai!" Keitaro shouted

Everyone turned their heads towards the new stranger

"BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE! TRULY IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Naru

"Doctor in Nanotechnology, Doctor in Literature and Doctor in Laws..."

No one could help but to wonder if this information was true.

"But it would have taken you years to even get one of these titles, there is no way!" Naru complained

Kyo kept his face down "I knew this would happen...so please feel free to call Todai and give them this student number 12342454KYO" he said calmly

Motoko felt angry somehow. It had taken her 2 years to enter Tokyo U, she was barely ending her career and this man made everything that she had fought for so hard look incredibly easy. She grabbed the phone and dialed the phone number.

"Yes Toudai...I would like to have the information of an ex-student of yours… Yeah, his number is...12342454KYO...Yes, I'll wait..." as Motoko awaited an answer, she kept her sight on the newcomer that didn't even seem to stern at the gaze of the Hinata members

"Yes...Oh thank you...so what did he graduated in...WHAT! Really miss? Isn't there a mistake?...Sorry...sorry...well thank you for the information..." Motoko hanged up the phone

"It seems our friend here isn't lying...he even graduated from Tokyo U with an honor degree..." she moked.

Kyo smiled "Still, I came here to apply for a job, not so you could question my degrees."

Keitaro regained his composure "Look Kyo...your references are impressive and your studies can make you qualify for almost any job you wish... so why...just tell me why would you choose a landlord job?"

Kyo looked down "I...I..." he muttered. "Look I am teaching a course at Tokyo U and I really need a place to stay so I saw this like a good opportunity..."

Keitaro looked at Kyo "Ohhh, just wondering how old are you...?"

Kyo looked at him "26 years old..."

Naru just eyed him "You are quite a strange guy...how do we know he is not a peeping tom or a pervert...like someone I know"

Keitaro just said "Come on Naru, he seems like a nice, proper person. I don't think he will be doing that kind of stuff..."

Keitaro and the gang measured Kyo for a moment "Kyo could you excuse us...we are going to discuss it..."

Kyo got up "No problem...by the way...Is there a garden or some place where I can take some fresh air..."

"Sure...just go around the corner, first door to the right..." pointed Keitaro

Outside, I looked up towards the blue sky and stretched arms, "Whats your real intention?" I thought. "What do you want me to do here?...Watch the Tenants?" I tightened my hand, my back was killing me. I truly needed to rest some how, but at sheer daylight it didn't seem as a good idea for the moment. I walked around the park breathing slowly, thinking about what she intended with my return to Hinata Sou. Possibly it was just a mere test of memories...this might be a good time to get rid of these pain...

I grabbed my heart, I knew this place, I loved to run here and play all the time, but time had passed and things change, don't they? Now I am just...as

All of a sudden my thoughts were disturbed as the door opened.

**Editors Note: I love these first chapters. They're short! That means less work for me. But the prompt longer ones are clawing at me with each passing page... their red eyes won't turn away and their silent approach draws me nearer and nearer to a dark, unsheltered corner...**

**But my red pen is with me. I've been wielding her since high school and I intend to prevail.**

**On to chapter three.**

_Authors Note: Muhahahaha!!! He has no idea what I have in stored for him…well no in fact he dose only that he denies such reality inside his mind. Well anyways crazy dude here again informing you that the next chapter will be longer…yes Editor in charge LONGEERR…well we await comments!! Please imagine that comments feed us, no not money, reviews comments call them whatever you desire, yet give us something!!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyo-sama, please come in..." said the girl presented as Motoko

The new-comer found himself in front of the whole Hina gang again as he smiled at them. All of them seemed serious keeping their heads down except for Urashima who kept his eyes on Kyo, trying to read into him, trying to find a weakness or something that could tell him who he really was. In the end he could only sigh.

"Look Kyo-sama, your curriculum is quite impressive...and I see no reason why we shouldn't accept you...so, after talking it over, we have decided to make you the new manager of Hinata Sou!" said Keitaro trying to give the stranger a warming welcome.

The new-comer only smiled "Thank you very much Keitaro-san...iare there any rules or anything I should know?"

"YES FIRST OF ALL! NO PEEPING ON THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!" screamed all the girls in uni-son.

"Also you must do all the necessary chores...cleaning, fixing and giving maintenance to the dorm..." said Naru.

"You should make sure everyone has what they need as well…" said Motoko

"You must give me a 50 discount on the rent! That's a special rule, only applicable to me!" winked Kitsune

"That's not true!" screamed Keitaro

"Just keep up the good work and take good care of the girls...in about 4 days we are going to have the wedding so we were wondering if you didn't mind starting today?" Asked Naru.

"Actually, I came prepared for such a request, so I took the liberty of bringing my bags already." said Kyo

Keitaro smiled just a bit "Well Kyo-sama welcome to...THE HINATA SOU! Or might I say Kanririn-sama..."

Keitaro took Kyo to his room, which turned out to be Keitaro's. Kyo was pretty pleased, after all, he knew this room from a long time ago. He brought his bags up and left them down and walked outside to find most of the people moving around. All of a sudden a girl with black hair and dressed like a goth came before him.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, do you?" She said smiling devilishly

"Nope, but I hope we can get along...My name is Kyo...whats yours...?" he asked her

"Kanako Urashima...and please call me Urashima...I don't want to get acquainted with you..."

"Urashima...that must make you Keitaros young sister… right?"

"Yes...and don't expect me to have any sympathy for you...after all, I won't be related to the man who is guilty of making my brother leave..." she said in a harsh tone and left Kyo alone in the corridor.

As Kyo began to walk he looked around the house Keitaro and Naru could be heard downstairs talking about the wedding. he just smiled. As he continued to walk he found in front of him a girl whose skin was dark and had yellow hair. She seemed pretty small but she still seemed to give out an exotic fragrance.

"You must be the new Manager-san!" she said happily

"Yes...you must be Su-chan...pleasure to meet you..." I said seriously

"Are you sure you are going to be here for a long time?" she inquired with a devilish smile

"Well. until Naru and Keitaro-san return from their honey-moon..."

"So would you mind trying some...MECHA-TAMA Version 30.8?!"

All of a sudden a gigantic robot appeared before the stranger, as its red eyes zeroed-in on him.

"Come on Naru you cant be so nervous about Kyo..." said Keitaro

"It's just that I don't feel good around him...as if something was out of place in him..." said Naru

BOOOM! The large sound was heard all around Hinata Sou, but in a place where Su lives, explosions are quite common. As Naru turned her head upstairs, suddenly Kyo was jumping from there, as he came to the ground the gigantic robot came behind him

"SU!" screamed Keitaro in fear of loosing his new replacement,

Kyo looked towards the machine, he only smiled and suddenly the gigantic robot exploded. Keitaro was astonished.

"What the hell just happened..." Naru and Keitaro kept looking at the stranger in total awe.

He just got up and smiled "Ohhh, I forgot to mention that on my file: I have unpredictable luck. Good or bad."

Su looked at him with scared eyes "But...but...my machines never fail...never..."

Kyo looked at the mess he had made "Well I suppose I should clean it up..." He walked towards the place where they kept all the brooms and stuff.

As he disappeared from the place Su walked towards her fallen machine. She felt terrible. Nothing had ever made one of her machines explode without reason; Motoko used to stop them once they have been proved to work, but this new project she had made and had awaited with eagerness to try, had failed. She looked at her Mecha-Tama "Heh...What it truly needs is a good calibration! Next time it wont fail! I promise Kyo!".

Kyo came back with a broom and began to clean the debris left by the Mecha. He was alone.

"Seems like everybody went out..." he thought as he continued to clean. He couldn't hear a noise, anything. He finished cleaning and looked around "Ummmm...Hello!" he cried out loud...

"Stupid of me! All of them are Tokyo U students...except for Mitsumi, Kitsune...every one is probably running errands...or at Tokyo U...the Tokyo U job is already at my disposal and its Wednesday so it will be only 2 days...of work..." I started to walk around the house remembering each plank, crook and nook. Smiling and remembering..."When we grow up we will go to Tokyo U together..." such a promise doesn't exist, I have been there, lived it and hated myself for it: I was such a fool...suddenly my heart started to ache, such rush of memories was making me weak. I walked towards the hot springs and in the door a red large sign read "NO MEN ALLOWED IN! YES THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!"

I just mocked at it, "I really need to free them...just for some moments..."

I walked towards the hot spring, letting my clothes fall to the ground, revealing my well marked thorax. I could feel the vapor of the water coming into my body, that calming sensation. Another rush of memories. My body became heavy, I knew what this meant: I had to free them now and fast or my full power would be revealed and anybody could detect such a surge of energy. I feared this...I truly feared it. As I came to the middle of the spring, I closed my grasp and my eyes. The water began to move around in circles, floating, whirling around me as my wet feet touched the ground now uncovered by it. The water around me move as if in fear, fear of touching me. I bowed in pain and looked at my back, a black Tattoo began to form.

"This is it..." from it...they emegred...every red moon night they would come out...but today was different, I was weak, my ki was completely depleted.

I couldn't hold them any longer because of these memories. In the water I saw her face, smiling at me "You..." as I cried out a terrible war cry,

The Tattoo was shapelessly formed, as four gigantic angel wings opened. Icy blue, the tips of the feathers where black. I screamed even more, the pain was unimaginable. Soon the wings regained theirusual size as I reaquired composure and looked at them regretfully. To make them go back the pain will be worse…

"Feels so good...so good..." I muttered, even on the sunlight they shined majestically, I wasn't proud of them, I wish I could cut them and throw them back where they came from.

"Heh...I had forgotten how good it felt to free them in a hot spring..." I closed my eyes, letting the pain pass, such calming sensation, as I heard a voice

"Damn! This wedding preparations are killing.." I recognised the voice: Naru.

"Come on Naru...you're just nervous...Let's take a bath, it should relaxing..." Kitsune,

"If they see me like this I will be dead..." as I grabbed my grasp and closed my eyes. Once again the water began to move away from my body as the wings started to retreat to the Tattoo. The pain was unbareable. I just bit my lips in pain as gigantic feathers began to fall from the wings, finally they came back to the Tattoo...

**Editors Note: I sense the nearing of an end to the introduction of this story and the begginging to a thickening of the plot line.**

**HUZZAH!!**

**I'm still not getting paid for this, though. The sad thing is I'm not gonna. Ever!**

**I hate you, crazy dude!**

**On to chapter four.**

_Authors Note: No you don't hate….You only love me in an insanely sick sort of way!!! Well anyways not paying but you get to read the preview before anyone else!!! Isn't that good enough for you!!! Well anyways dear readers give some reviews every time a review is giving the speed of the story accelerates at least 65 so at more reviews the faster we write and check….right Editor in charge?!?!?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or DNAngel so please don't sue...I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic...and please give me some reviews your comments are always welcomed...

Naru and Kitsnue opened the door, only to find the hot springs full of icy blue giant feathers. They shined majestically in the lake,

"What are those..." asked Naru looking at them astonished.

"I believe feathers...but gigantic feathers... These aren't any bird's…" She looked around seeing nothing. Everything was quiet and still until Motoko and Kanako rampaged in.

"ARE YOU TWO ALL RIGHT?" They asked in unison. Naru only sweet dropped

"Yeah...but what's with all the commotion...?" Motoko had her sword prepared and Kanako was in fighting stance.

"We felt a gigantic ki energy coming from here...sure everything is all right?" Naru and Kitsune where totally stupefied they didn't understand a word they were saying.

"Ummmm...well there are a bunch of Blue Feathers on the water..." said Kitsune, as Kanako and Motoko came near them.

"I don't sense anything from them..." said Motoko

"But they aren't normal...no bird...can have feathers that big..." as the girls kept their sight on them

"We must call Su...she might be able to get some DNA from the feathers and experiment with them... For now let's leave the springs..." They closed the door behind then, unaware of the presence, crying in acute pain, that they left to its grunting and sobs.

He sighed "That was close..." He looked at the feathers and at his bleeding back. "That happens when I hide them so fast..." He walked towards the spring, "Well I must clean this..." as the man walked outside the springs seeing no one in sight, he smiled "Perfect..."

Looking for something to help him clean the feathers, he found Motoko, Kanako, Naru and Kitsune looking puzzled in the living room.

The stranger asked "Umm...any of you girls planning on using the hot springs?" no answer.

He walked to the center of the living room. "Once again, none of you using the hot springs right now?" Suddenly, all of them stopped day dreaming.

"No...No..." They answered mumbling.

He walked away and left the girls day dreaming and returned with a gigantic Suck it all machine, invented by Su now used for all day cleaning, he only smiled to himself and started laughing.

"Kikikikikiki!" He entered the hot springs, as he put it on the water and looked at the control, "Hmm let's see..." the buttons were marked in momol, but he had learned to read this language, result of his travels. "Bras, Keitaro, Tama-chan, Dust, Water...damn...where is the Feather button..."

Inside the living room the 4 girls kept their eyes on themselves,

"He said he was going to clean the hot spring..." said Motoko silently,

"Yes..." said Naru, as all of landed back in reality.

"Oh God Damn, no! Kyo-sama! WAIT!" said the girls in unison. A Flushing sound came from the Hot Springs. They opened the door and saw Kyo with the "Suck it All" machine, looking at the feathers that were going to be terminated by the machine.

Kyo looked at the girls "What's the matter...?"

"STOP THE MACHINE!" screamed all in unison

Kyo looked at the water, there were no feathers left and turned it off

"Sorry... I didn't know that you were planning on keeping the feathers..." he said coldly.

"Weren't they strange to you at all? Did you even see their size?!" Kitsune screamed at him.

"Yeah...I bet only a Condor could have such big feathers..." he mocked

"Why you!" screamed Kitsune now threatening the new Kanririn

"Look, if my job is to maintain this Dorm clean so be it...but please don't interfere." He said with a louder tone. "I am not that stupid, though...I have a feather here...but that's for me to keep...now if you don't mind..." Naru was in front of him before he could finish the sentence.

"For your information, my fiancé happens to be the landlord of this place...so the feather now belongs to us...I presume..." said Naru in a demanding tone

Kyo looked at her, recognizing defeat, and handed the blue feather to her, as she admired it totally...

"Stupid girls, they don't know what they are messing with," I looked at my feather still shining and at the girls' eyes, admiring it, as if they were totally hypnotized. The last time someone had one of my feathers… well… things could get out of hands, after all the effect was..

"ITS MINE KITSUNE!" screamed Naru.

Kitsnue grabbed it "Of course not! Finders Keepers!" said Kitsune.

Naru jumped and grabbed it and started to run with it. All of a sudden Kanako was in front of Naru "Give it to me Naru! You already have Keitaro, at least let her sister have a consolation prize!" her face seemed totally out of place.

I just looked at the girls smiling. It's weird how a feather can bring out the worst of people. I should have used my powers to obliterate the feathers...probably now this feather will be the new Hinata Sou treasure... I walked towards the door of the springs.

I heard even more shouts now coming from Motoko "She is right Naru! You have Keitaro! At least let us keep this ...beautiful feather!" I looked back; they were surrounding Naru who had the feather in her hand, the pain was getting harder on my back

"Umm...does anyone know where the bath is...?" The door opened and Shinobu entered

"What's happening?" she looked at me

"Sorry Kyo-sama, what's wrong?" asked Shinobu

I pointed at the girls "They are fighting for a feather...I think"

I was interrupted by Naru "It's not just a feather! It's the best feather in the world!" Shinobu started to walk towards the commotion to get a glimpse of my feather.

"Shinobu, where is the men's bathroom..." I asked her.

"Upstairs right next to your room..." I went out of the hot springs, knowing the probable outcome of this situation, (total hell), and went up the stairs running into Keitaro.

"Hiya, Kyo-san! What have ya been up too?" he said enthusiastically

I smiled at him "Not much just going to take a bath..."

"Where are the girls?" he asked

"Ohhh they are on the springs fighting over a feather."

"A feather?" said Keitaro a bit puzzled

"Yep... Look, if I were you, I would try not to interfere. It seemed pretty intense over there..." I warned

"I'm going to see what's going on..." he said with a worried face as he walked towards the springs

I finally got to the bathroom. More than a bathroom, it was a small terrace with a little cauldron in the middle made out of wood. It was already full of water, so I took off my coat and t-shirt, to see my wounded back stained with blood.

"Aah..." so good, I smiled and closed my eyes, the sparkling water would acquire a reddish hue. I touched my back feeling it a bit better and smiled at the ceiling.

"How many years has it been...how many times did I get punched through that ceiling... Heh, I'm starting to get nostalgic..." I stretched myself and closed my eyes thinking. "They look so much like my last family, the only difference is that we were more men at that time." In mind thousands of beautiful moments were displayed: Hinata Sou, at that time, was not a girls' dorm, it was heaven itself. Peaceful, no war, no disagreement, no jealousy. Nothing seemed to be wrong in this place.

I heard even more cries down there "LET IT GO NARU!" I recognized Kitsune's voice.

"Come on Naru let me at least touch it!" Shinobu… not even she was immune to the feathers' powerful effect She's pure...but still human.

I looked at the sky and smiled. "Where are you?"

"Girls...what are youwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Keitaro was suddenly in front of me on the floor, he seemed to have been given one heck of a punch. I looked at the water and opened my It became crystalline blue once again.

"Ummm Keitaro-san, are you all right...?" I checked his pulse. Heh he is all right. I looked at his left hand, he had the feather. "Ooh so that's why you got so badly punched," I just smiled and grabbed the feather and looked at it.

"WHERE DID THE FEATHER GOOO!" I heard a large scream.

"DAMN KEITARO HE MUST HAVE ESCAPED WITH IT! LOOK HE IS UP THERE IN THE MEN'S BATHROOM!"

I grabbed the feather and closed my eyes. It began to burn slowly and suddenly disappeared, I smiled as the door trembled.

"GIVE IT BACK URASHIMA!"

The door slammed open. The gang stared at the cauldron where the new Kanririn was having a bath. He opened one of his eyes.

"Umm...girls, what seems to be the problem...?" He stood up revealing an impressively marked torso. All of the girls forgot about the feather and stared in total awe at the body of the Kanririn, all of them blushed in crimson red, even Kanako.

"Umm, Kyo-sama, forgive the..." mumbled Motoko, as she still looked at the torso, Kyo looked at them once again without sterning at all, looking puzzled.

"Again...what are you looking for?" He asked calmly, every one snapped back from their perverted thoughts

"Ohhh is Keitaro here...?" asked Naru,

Kyo looked at the ground "Over there..."

Naru went in, grabbed Keitaro and pulled him out as Shinobu, Motoko, Kanako and Kitsune kept their eyes fixed on Kyo's torso.

"Something wrong Motoko-chan, Shinobu-chan, Kitsune-san...? Or is there something that needs to be fixed?" Kyo began to walk towards the door looking serious.

"I will assume there is no need for me to fix anything...so please excuse me..." The door closed before their eyes.

On the other side 4 girls kept on ranting on.

"His body...strong...well marked torso..." mumbled Shinobu as perverted thoughts came to her mind. "Auuuuuuuu!"

Motoko looked at her "Shinobu...what are you mumbling..." she was totally red and she shook her head imagining the body. "So perfect," she thought. That was her type of man. Kanako was having even more perverted thoughts than Shinobu, with her cold face she thought maybe he is even better than my Oni-chan. Kitsune kept her mind on this man too, she hadn't felt this way in a long time. She only smiled, surprised at the fact that she was attracted to another man who wasn't Seta or Keitaro.

Motoko suddenly came to a realization: she hadn't really noticed but Kyo´s body was full of scars. Not any scars, but scars from sword wounds. His body was completely marked by scars and punches. "Law teacher, huh? We'll see about that…" Thought Motoko.

"Kanako..." she said, "did you see...the scars..."

Kanako looked at Motoko. "Yes...but...but..." as the door suddenly opened.

Kyo was in front of them, he had his black garb on but no shirt underneath and he carried a basket of dirty clothes. "Sorry..." he said looking at the girls who seemed to be quite scared. He continued to walk towards the washing room.

"My luck pushed itself too far now, first the girls get a glimpse of my body and will probably be wondering about all the scars and now this!" I looked up to find Mitsumi in naught but a towel.

"Oh My, Oh Me, forgive me Kanririn-san. I didn't know you were here..." She walked towards me,

"Please, Mitsumi-san forgive me. It was my mistake..." I said seriously,

She kept walking towards me "I should have been more careful about being in the hot spring for so much time..." She seemed to loose her balance. I could only plead for one thing: "Please tell me she is not going to faint. Please tell me her toward ain't gonna fall, I am still weak for women's body." She just kept coming closer and closer and fainted in my arms. I looked at my surroundings, no one at sight. "Perfect," I layed her down on the floor slowly, got up and put my shirt inside the washing machine. I looked down at Mitsune. "She indeed has one heck of a bo...WHAT I AM THINKING! I cannot get involved with such a young girl." I looked at her lips, she was indeed beautiful. But no, she was not of my interest. After all, I didn't want to get involved in anything right now, I had my own worries.

Suddenly she came back to her senses "Oh my...I must have fainted again...Oh Kanririn-san..." She got up and walked towards the spring leaving me alone.

"Heh...strange girl..." I looked at my watch. "GODDAMN!"...

Motoko, Kitsune, Shinobu and Kanako were sitting in the living room thinking. All of them had their new Kanririn in their mind. They were in total silence. From all of the suddenly Kyo came on a total rush and ran towards his room, as they barely saw him pass

"Whoa! Where's the fire!" screamed Kitsune, as all of the girls looked towards Kyo's room curiously. He walked the stairs carrying a big bag and briefcase, but he wasn't in a black garb any more. He wore a black suit, an expensive one to be exact, and a nice black tie. All of the girls looked at him puzzled

"Umm Kanririn-senpai, can I ask where you're going?" asked Shinobu,

Kyo looked at her "Well, remember I teach at Tokyo U and most of my classes are late in the afternoon...so I will be going..."

Motoko looked at him. "Oh my God! He looks so good!" She thought.

"I will be back by night..." He left the room.

Keitaro and Naru appeared from the door "Where is Kyo going..." asked both

"He is going to teach classes at Tokyo U..." answered Kitsune,

Keitaro looked at Motoko "By the way Motoko don't you have any classes right now...you told us you weren't coming back till night because of that new class..."

Motoko suddenly sweet dropped "DAMN!" She went running impressively fast towards her room and came back with a briefcase and sword on her shoulder, "I will be training at the gym...don't wait for me for dinner..." and so she went out...

I walked once again those long stairs back towards the street, so many memories, so many things did I experience here. Time really is something, to think this used to be a...

"Wait Kyo-san!" I looked back to see Motoko running.

She had changed her clothes from her normal fighting suit (red trousers and a white old style shirt) to a black shirt and miniskirt that reached her knees. I waited for her

"Motoko-chan..." She caught up with me.

"So what are you teaching today...?" she asked.

I sweet dropped "Don't know really...they told me to just get there by 7 o' clock and that they'd tell me once I got there... Yourself Motoko... what classes you are having?"

She grabbed a little piece of paper "Well...I have Law History first... Economics...English and well I am in a club of Kendo, today we have our first practice..."

I smiled "Heh...so you planning to be a Lawyer or something Motoko?" Se blushed a bit at my smile or probably it was just my imagination.

"Well...I am not sure...but I wish to help people..." I looked at her, she reminded me of someone but I couldn't place her face, someone I had forgotten long ago. "Had so much time really passed?"

We finally got to the train station, as we hopped together on the train and began our trip towards Tokyo U

"Motoko do you mind if I ask you a question..." Motoko looked at me with a bit surprised I think

"Umm please do Kyo-san..." I looked at her eyes.

"Why did you decide to study at Tokyo U?"

Motoko gasped and looked at me with surprising eyes "Because...Because...well because...ummmmm...because...ummmmm..."

I just smiled "You don't have to answer if you don't want to..." as the train stopped "Well Motoko..." as I turned to see she wasn't there anymore, and I saw her running I looked at my watch, "5 minutes...heh...I can make it in less..." as I began to run towards Tokyo U...

**Editors Note:** **I'm aware that most of you guys care not about the affairs of us humble writers, but there are a few who take their time and actually read these few lines I write.**

**I just want to tell you that I DO enjoy to edit and that writing and correcting are the only things that will keep me up at night.**

**I love it!**

_Authors Answer: Crazy Dude here, well his doesn't only ENJOY EDITING, in fact he LOVES and the best part is that he is good at it, well I believe he had written another editor's note in this chapter…or was it in the 6th well cant remember is been to long since I updated the story thanks to….OUR editor here…but believe me chapter 9 is done and 10 underway so everything will be all right--- _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don´t own Love Hina neither DNAngel….hope you enjoy the next chapter it took me sometime to do it but here it goes...

Letter from the author: First of all I want to make a clear misunderstanding with the author The Desesperado from the fic Consuming Darkness, I did took the names from your fic and by all means I apologies myself and yes I was trying to find the names for Motokos friends on the series and wasnt able to find them, so I presumed you had them rigth, so yes I did took the names from your fic so I wish to apologies you "The Desesperado", so I am really so it was a misunderstanding really...so in consecuence...

P.S: The names of Motokos friends are property of "The Desesperado" from the fic "Consuming Darkness" so all rigths belong to him...ummm Deseperado you dont mind if I use the names rigth...if you dont like it please make another comment mensioning it please and I will by all means change the names and the attitudes if necesary...once again I am sorry...

In Hinata Su

"Come on Shinomu! Lets go and play something please!" said the now jumping hyperactive Su.

Shinobu on the other hand had her mind on the new Kanririn, it had been some time since she felt like this for another person. Before, it had been Keitaro but she was over it, he was Naru´s all right. But now this new man...so handsome, but she still felt afraid of him, where as she wasn't afraid of Keitaro. She couldnt stop thinking about his muscles, his torso… as in her mind a solemn eco feels her "Aquarius..." she looks around to find where that is coming from but only Su is in sight.

"Don't do that Su! Please!" said Shinobu while Su grabbed her hair.

"Please Shinobu lets play something...anything please..." She let go of Shinobu's hair.

"But I have to study...well I will play with you for a little while..." She got up and followed her. Su was already jumping around guiding her friend.

"We must prepare for our next assault against Kyo-chan...he migth be lucky but he wont escape my all omnipotent wrath!" she said as a thunder clap could be heard.

"Don't you think you are exagerating...Su...it could have just been a little flaw..." she said sweetly dropping her gaze at the position that Su was.

"Naaahhh I dont think he will be able to escape my next experiment..." She kept on jumping getting a Bannana from no where.

Shinobu's mind went back to the manager, Like Motoko and Kanako she had seen the scars. Impressively there were quite a few, his whole body was covered with them. He looked like a swiss cheese some how, but still it gave him quite an exotic look. Shinobu looked at her friend, now a Tokyo U student like herself. They had made it, after so many tries, they were finally there. She smiled remembering such good times, when she and Su were only high school girls. During that time she wanted to be with Keitaro so badly , but after the trip to the Toudai Ruins, well, things were decided there. She and the others were left with no choice, all for the sake of Naru's and Keitaro's relationship. She sometimes felt bad for not even trying to get him but this new...man in her life could change things...yes...If she tried harder she might even get a date with him...

"QUIT DAY DREAMING SHINOMU!" Said Su as she gave her a big smack on her head, making her come back from her thougths.

"What did you that for, Su!" she said irritated, then looked at Su who smiled at her friend.

"Shinobu...do you like Kyo-sama?" She asked in a tone rarely heard from Su, she had only talked like this when she spoke to her brother.

"No! Of course not! You know I still like Sempai..." she said blushing and realising what she had just said about Keitaro, she was using him to cover for her new crush.

Su only looked at her with her casual old looking smile face "Shinobu...are you confessing...because that sounded like a confession about your feelings for Keitaro..." she said smiling.

Shinobu looked at her with her desperate manga face "Auuuuuuu! not true...I like him as a friend...only as a friend..." she contradicted her self once more.

They continued to walk together in silence until "Su...have you ever been in love..." asked the blue haired girl.

Su looked at her "Yep!" she answers happily

Shinobu looked at her in total surprise "Really! Who is it Su! Please tell me!" she demanded in somewhat of a childish attitude.

"Well, besides my Oni-chan and Kei-kun...there is this guy at Tokyo U...he is super!" she said changing her voice to a jesting tone.

"I am serious Su!" said Shinobu a bit irritated.

Su looked at her blue haired friend smiling "Shinobu...if I reallly was to be in love with some one...well our chance has already passed..." she said smiling but in a serious tone.

Shinobu found herself stupified, her friend had, for once, been sincerely serious. Still she blushed "What do you mean by "us"!" she emphasised the word.

Su only smiled "I mean Kei..." as from the door behind them Keitaro and Naru appeared.

"Hey girls! What are you up to!" said the old Kanririn enthusiastically.

"We were going to play around Shinobu and me!" said Su hyperactively.

Naru came from the door smiling at the 2 girls as she stood rigth next to her fiancee "Hey do you want to help us with the menu of choice for the wedding, Shinobu? We simply can't decide what dishes would be better...".

"YAY! Yeah, Shinobu lets go and choose the menu! We might even get free samples!" said Su jumping up and down happily.

Shinobu smiled a little, she looked at Keitaro and realised what Su meant, there was nothing else to do about him, no time, no place to confess anymore, he was Naru´s and nothing could be done about it. She shook her head at the terrible realization.

Kanako joined the group on the walk done towards the kitchen behind them. Ever since her arrival she fetl totaly lost, not because she had lost her sweet brother, but because he was marrying her opponent in the race to get him. She had been depresed scince the day the wedding was announced and she though that maybe this Kyo could make a good distraction for this.

"Oni-chan...do you mind if I come along..." said Kanako with her sweet childish voice.

"Sure, why not Kanako..." he said smiling.

As the whole group walked together to the kitchen BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! The whole group was sent towards the other side of the room while inside, lied Mitsumi and Kitsune. Both of them black after that huge explosion "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" cried out Keitaro.

"Ke ke ke! We were only...hehe...preparing some food by ourselves for once..." said the smiling fox.

"Ara ara...but it seems we let the water boil for too long and the gas didnt help at all." She said smiling.

"Thats not funny!" yelled Keitaro and Naru.

Shinobu, Su and Kanako only looked at both girls jaw open, "just wondering why...are you even cooking...Shinobu was going to prepare some food..." asked Kanako seriously.

Kitsune and Mitsumi only smiled, with a big drop in their heads "Well you see we were..." Kitsune was unable to finish the sentence.

"CHILES EN AHOGADA (if a REALLY big "WTF?" is going through your mind right now, Chiles en Ahogad is a mexican dish prepared with a chili pepper, cream, granada and some nuts mixed. It's quite difficult to make...believe me, personal expierience!) What kind of recipe is that!" screamed Naru looking at a cooking book that layed open on the table, she kept on reading outloud: "Turn your partner on for some Wild Night! Are you two triying to steal Keitaro again because if you are..." she said gripping her hand quite tigthly.

"Ara ara Naru-san its nothing like that..." she said with a little blush, smiling.

Shinobu looked at both Mitsumi and Kitsune. She became aware of something, if it wasn't for her dear Sempai, then... no... NO, he was her´s and no one else will have him

"You were going to prepare this for Kyo-sama weren't you…?" said seriously the blue haired girl.

Both of the girls only sweetdropped, "Heheh...you caugth us right in the act..." smiled Kitsune.

Kanako smirked at the idea of more competition. She hadn't thought about it that way but somehow they were right; a new man was in the house and with no stupid promises to any one. He was alone and she liked and the best part was he had a great body. He really stirred her desires.

Naru on the other side kept her mind to herself "_You barely know the guy and you two want to have some fun? _Are you sick or what!" she said screaming to Kitsune and Mitsumi.

"Ara ara that's not exactly true Naru-san..." she said blushing once again.

Everyone in the room kept their eyes on Mitsumi, whom they questioned pretty hard, specially Kanako, Kitsune and Shinobu. She finally gave up and told them about the incident she had with Kyo in the washing room.

"THAT PERVERT! HE IS GOING TO PAY!" said Naru crackling her knuclkes.

"Hey, that's cheating Mitsumi!" screamed Kanako and Kitsune.

"Auuuuuuu! Did he really see you naked, Mitsumi?!" she said in teary eyes.

"Ara ara...Not truly. he just saw me in a towel and I just fainted..." she said blushing. "But then again, I woke up seeing his great torso! Oh My…" she said in a mischievious tone.

"So he even took advantage of you...he is going to die..." said Naru with one of those killing faces.

"Come on Naru maybe he is just like me bumping into everything and getting into problems most of the time just like...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Naru punched Keitaro, who, as always, was sent flying away.

In the kitchen, the girls continued to argue about the accident. Kitsune, Shinobu and Kanako kept asking her question that had no sense at all, including perverted question like "what-s the size of that-which-must-not-be-named, or like Naru called it, his THING". Mistumi couldn't stand the pressure and started running all around Hinata Sou, trying to escape from other three girls.

Tokyo U

The Principal's Office

"Kyo-san...welcome to the personell of Tokyo U...its an honor to have such a recognised teacher as yourself here..." said a man that looked like he was in his 70´s, he looked at our new Kanririn.

"No, it is my pleasure to be able to work at my old University...my pleasure...ummmm I know its late so we could discuss my working schedule later, as well as my payment. For now I really wish to start giving classes..." said Kyo seriously.

"Of course...Of course...you will be taking room 234 at building 4...your class is Law History of Japan. Afterwards, please come and see me..." said the old man seriously.

Room 234

"Hiya Motoko-chan!" said a girl known as Machiko who had long brown hair and a very fun attitude.

"How have things been at Hinata Sou Motoko? Is that pervert still going around trying to grope one of you?" said a girl known as Ayane who had short blue hair and a very stuck up attitude when it came to men.

"Suprise!" said a girl known as Hizuki who had short red hair and seemed the most playful of the three.

Motoko stared in shock, before her stood the 3 girl which she begged not to see, at least not here. These 3 girls had been her high school best friends, but they were a little bit "obsessive". OK, not a bit, they were...

"Motoko when do we get to go to your Martial Arts School again!" said Machiko, sitting rigth next to Motoko.

"How did you 3 get here! Aren't you are on Social Studies!" said Motoko looking at her 3 "friends".

"Yeah, but we require a bit of Law History to analize society... arent you glad to see us? " said Ayane.

"No, of course I am but I didn't expect to see you here..." she said with a big sweet drop over her head.

The girls would continue to talk about holidays and stuff, after all it was their first day of classes after summer and most of them didnt see much of each other The bell rang and everybody took their seat awaiting the teacher.

5 minutes later...

Noises of chatter and raised voices immeditely stopped once the bell rang. This was, after all, Tokyo U. They were lucky for the simple fact of being here, so discipline and example were required to show that they were worthy Tokyo U students. Everybody kept their eyes on the door, Motoko kept her composure and her friends were quiet. She was quite admired among the members ofKendo club, she even became their teacher. She had an excellent reputation and most guys looked at her with a "I like you...hit me hard...please!" kind of look, but Motoko never had any respect for guys. The tiniest glimmer of respect she had for a man, was only seen by and directed to Keitaro.

"Good-Afternoon Class!" a voice was heard from the door. In came a tall man with an all too familiar black suit for Motoko and an excellent Black Tie. His hair black with red points, his serious appearance gave him an excellent look with the green eyes he possesed, and the two tattos that he had on his face.

Everybody was in total awe. They expected an old man or something like that, all of the girls looked at the teacher with wide open eyes and when I say open eyes I mean it! You know, that stare in which you can almost read "Damn you are hot!". The teacher went towards his seat in front of the whole class.

"Sorry...I am late...had some other buisness to attend to...now first of all let me present myself..." he said putting down his suit case on the desk infront of him.

"My name is Kyo Hethenreel...and for this school year I will be your teacher in Law Hisotry of Japan...Now are there any questions?...yes..." he said pointing to a girl that had her hand up.

"Ummmmm Hethenreel-senpai...have you...have you..." said the girl blushing at the sight of her teacher staring at her.

"Yes, Miss…?" asked the new Kanririn.

"Miss Mae...Harina Mae...I was wondering if you have a girlfriend or wife..." she said blushing.

The whole room exploded in laughter, the teacher on the other side kept a serious face.

"Any one else who would want to know about my personal life?..." he said in a sarcastic voice.

The room went totally silent. Kyo looked back at Mae.

"No, I dont Miss Mae..." he said flatly.

All of the girls found themselves blushing, their thougths were on their new teacher. The men… well, they were either mad or jelous.

Motoko too suffered of a crinsomed face. He had no wife, no girlfriend… he was free as the wind itself. She smiled to herself and got her attention back on Kyo.

"Now as far as I am concerned I will learn your names while you ask questions regarding the subjects seen in class so please be patient. Let's get started, shall we?...Now just asking when did Law begin in Japan?..." he asked looking at the class, as he grabbed a marker and prepared to write on the gigantic board he had behind him.

Motoko raised her hand.

"Yes Motoko-san..." he was not aware of what he just said, none of the students knew he was tha manager of the all-girls dorm and he didnt pay much attention to the fact that now she was his student.

Looks of envy and astonishment fell on Motoko. Her three friends looked at her and screamed in uni-son "HE KNOWS YOU!"

The Kanrirn acted fast "Forgive me for being so straigth forward...Miss Ayonama...but Ive heard quite a bit about you from some teachers...and called your name without so much as a second thought...with all the Kendo you do you are quite popular among the teachers..." he winked at Motoko with a smile.

Motoko sighed in relief "No...I am flattered that you've heard of me...Hethenreel-senpai..."

"So you were saying, Ayonama-san?" Asked the Kanririn.

"Japanese history indicates that our ancestors came from China a long time ago, bringing with them a big amount of rice and other materials...from there Japan emerged as a country dedicated to farming and cattling...the Samurai were problably the first form of formal Law in Japan..." she said standing up and then sitting back down.

Hethenreel looked at her seriously "You are quite right Miss Ayonama-san...but Law appeared at the same time farming began...there were rules to follow and those who didn't were severly punished for it...but yes, the first written Laws started on the era of the shogunate...Does anybody know why the Law was made or why it was born?" asked the Kanririn.

Silence in the class, only Ayane raised her hand "Because without then Chaos would rule over us...?"

Kyo looked at her "Right you are...but it truly spawns from the culture...and the 'why' is quite simple, hume need. But let's concentrate on history for now...then we could see more...this takes us to the time of the old Shogunate...when Japan was divided in small feudal kingdoms...war raged in Japan and law varied according to each individual territory and was applied only to the people in that region..." not the smallest perturbation was heard when Kyo fell utterly silent. he looked at the word "War" that he had written on the board "This all ended in the era of the Tokugawa...One single man united all the Kingdoms in Japan...creating a vast one, with the capital of Edo...now Tokyo. At that time the ones who ruled and the personal guard of the Shogun himself were the Samurai..."

Motoko began to feel patrotic. An air of inspiration came to her.

"The Samurai were warriors that..." he was interrupted.

"Excuse me Kyo-sama, I dont mean to be rude but how will this help us during the course..." asked a young man.

Kyo looked at him "Well first of all...The Samurai indeed were the first type of formal law, the ones that made the first true way of living...the honor...was the true base for this law..."

He started to make a list of rules that where followed during the time of Tokugawa.

The bell suddenly rang, the whole class began to rise "Tomorrow we'll continue with the explanation...class dismissed..." as the room began to empty.

Motoko came near the Kanririn "Thank you..."

Kyo only smiled "No problem...".

**Editors Note: I hear crazy dude had to do a lot of research about Japan's history for this chapter.**

**I also feel it's been the one I've best corrected so far.**

**On to chapter six.**

_Authors Note: Crazy Dude here again, well this chapter correction is awesome thought I do all the design an idea thingy this one is great!!! Believe me the editing does matter here!! So I congratulate our old editor once again for all the free work he does!!! Well done champ!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Love Hina and DNAngel, sorry that this took me to long, longest chapter I think, well give reviews and hope you enjoy it...

Hinata Sou

Two boys walked upon the magnificent stairs one had red spiky hair and his brown eyes seemed to reflect an air of innocence, both looked quite young, the other on the other hand had rather a strange look he seemed more mature, his blue eyes and blue hair seemed to contrast each other, both of them walked with bags as they looked behind like expecting some one "Do you think my grandpa and mom came, Satoshi..." said the red haired boy.

"Don't know really Daisuke...but we need them to help us to arrange the staying business..." said coldly the boy named Satoshi.

"I hope they called the dorm.." said Daisuke.

"Yes lets hope they called..." said Satoshi.

From the stairs came suddenly an old man who seemed to be in his 80´s, his gray spiky hair and brown eyes made a great resemblance to the boy knwon as Daisuke and a young woman old enough to be known she had short light brown hair and brown eyes , behind them was two young girls of the age of the other boys, both of them where twins, they where quite beautiful, according to their looks and age they looked outstanding, one had long brown hair and brown eyes her eyes revealed a more girly self, as for the other as well had brown eyes and auburn short hair, different to her twin her eyes looked much more mature in many way different to her sister, "What took you so long!" said Daisuke to the woman and old man.

The old man only sighted "With all the things that Risa has to bring! You call that slow!" said in a high tone.

"Shouldn't you two be helping them two carry their things up..." said in an angry sarcastic tone the mother.

Both Daisuke and Satoshi went running to the twins and began helping them with their luggage and started to walk up the stairs, "Risa...seriously is this all necessary..." said sarcastically Satoshi, as he looked at the gigantic bag, which weight a ton.

"But I just carry the necessary!" complained Risa in a girly tone.

"Yea sure sis...remember when we went camping?" said the other twin in as well a sarcastic tone.

"No need to remind me that Riku!" said in a childish tone.

The group continued complaining as the walked the gigantic stair as the came nearer and nearer towards the front door, as inside...chaos continued...

In the other hand a persecution on the house was taking place "MITSUMI!" screamed Kanako, as Mitsumi kept running at a high speed.

"How could have I ended here! Next time I will keep my mouth shut!" said in a girly crying tone.

"Auuuuu! Mistumi how could you! Its not fair! No fair!" said Shinobu with teary eyes, as well in pursuit for Mitsumi.

"DAMN YOU MITSUMI HOW COULD YOU BE SO LUCKY!" screamed Kitsune grabbing one of Su´s guns and pointing it towards Mitsumi.

"It was an accident please! Stop it! Any one can have him! even Motoko that is at Tokyo U with him alone!" at this scream of Mitsumi, the whole gang came to a stop, the big realization, even Mitsumi started to think about her words.

"TO TOKYO U!" screamed Kitsune.

"ROGER!" answered Su who was next ti Kitsune in her war outfit.

They where about to go when Haruka appeared "Where any one of you do you think are going..." she said in her cold any day expression.

"Hehehehehe..." said the whole gang sweet-dropping, as Naru and Keitaro came with Haruka.

"You don't remember right, but we have new tenants and we must receive them...and help them..." said Naru coldly "Then we go and kick Kyo´s pathetic perverted but!" she said this last part with anger eyes as a thunderclap could be heard from a distant.

"Calm down Naru maybe it really was an accident as Mitsumi claims..." said Shinobu.

Before Naru could answer a big knock-knock was heard "Coming!" said Haruka, as she and the whole gang started to walk towards the front door.

"TOLD YOU TO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DAISUKE!" a scream from an old person could be heard.

"But Grandpa is not my fault that you had to give me all the luggage of Satoshi, Risa and Riku!" said a young mans voice that sounded quite irritated.

"They are our guests and they most be treated with the utmost honor!" said a female voice.

"You to mom!" replied the young boys voice.

As Haruka opened the door, 6 persons where on the front door 2 boys, 2 girls, old man and a grown up women.

All of them bowed before Haruka with the exception of one boy that had all the luggage in his hand and back, he had red spiky hair and brown eyes that seemed to be in pain for all the luggage that he was caring "Ughhhhhh..." he just kept his strength.

Haruka made a light smile at the new people, as he looked at the red spiky haired boy "Keitaro..."

As Keitaro came before Haruka "Yes Aunt...OUCH!" as a gigantic fan appeared on her hand.

"How many times do I have to..." she said in a sarcastic tone "And the help the boy with the luggage..."

As Keitaro came to the boy "Hey let me give you a hand..."

"Just grab the pink big suitcase...that will be more than enough..." he said looking at a pink suitcase that he had on his back.

As Keitaro grabbed it the sudden weight took him down the stairs "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he said as he went down.

The 6 people looked at Keitaro that was going now down the gigantic stairs "Will he survive?" wondered a short haired girl with brown eyes.

"Of course Keitaro is invincible!" said Su in her happily tone.

Haruka looked at the group "Now I presume you must be Emiko Niwa...and you must be Daiki Niwa..." said Haruka pointing at the group with a cigarette on her hand.

"Yes an you must be Haruka Urashima! Please to meet you!" said the woman named Emiko Niwa, eforicaly.

"I am pleased to meet you as well..." she said normally still a bit suprised to see such an efuroical woman.

"And this kids must be Daisuke Niwa..." said Haruka pointig towards the red haired spiky boy.

"Hai Haruka-sama..." said the kid a bit timmidly.

"And you Satoshi Hiwatari..." said Haruka now pointing at the blue haired boy.

"Yes..." he answered coldly.

"And this two must be the Harada twins...Riku and Risa I presume..." she said pointing at the twins.

"Hai!" Responded both in uni-son.

"Well the guy you just saw going down the stairs is our Kanririn, Urashima Keitaro...well to be exact our old Kanririn..." said Haruka grinning a little.

"Old Kanririn...mmmmm" mumbled Daiki in her interesting tone.

"I will explain everything inside would you mind coming inn and having a cup of tea or something..." offered Haruka.

"Oh yeas please!" said Emiko.

Tokyo U

As I exited the office of the director of Tokyo U, I looked at my working schedule, quite comfortable if I must say, I had like 3 classes in the whole day and if I was correct 1 of them was with Motoko, being my first day I had to feel so much paper work that I lost most of the classes, so I was dismissed early this time, as I walked out of the building I looked over at the gym building Some exercise will do me good... I thought, as I walked towards it, I could hear the sound of people shouting, I moved towards with anticipation.

The two fighters moved graciously, at a remarkable speed, both masters of the sword, but one of them seemed to overpass them all, quite skillful if I might add, as the opponent was defeated "The winner Motoko Ayonama!" cried the referee.

As I entered the gym I looked at the center, people dressed in Samurai style equipment Heh...if they only knew...I thought, as I walked nearer only to noticed a fighter winning above all, "Motoko..." I only whispered to myself, as I continued watching the match, I looked around and found some of the Samurai style clothes and I smiled to myself, This could be fun...I said to myself.

"Winner Motoko Ayonama!" as the whole students cheered their leader and most skilled fighter on the gym, as Motoko cleared the ring and bowed before her defeated opponent.

"Well that's it for the nigth...Tommorrow we began our serious training, now go and get a good rest!" cried out the sensei.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a unknown voice, a figure dressed in the Samurai style uniforms that most people had, as he held his botuko on his hand "Will the student who won just now have a chance for one last encounter..." his voice was quite serious.

"Who are you!" demanded the sensei.

"If the students wins I will reveal my identity if not...I will continue my way..." said the unknown figurine coldly.

"I wont..." before the sensei could finish Motoko came before.

"No problem sensei...I will defeat this guy...what a show off you are...no honor...neither respect for a sensei...but I will take on your pathetic little duel..." smirked Motoko.

"Thank you...shall we begin..." he said as he bowed before Motoko.

Motoko did the same, as the fighter maintained his normal position, as Motoko kept looking at him, the mask didn't allow her to see his face, so his movements where quite unpredictable, the eyes told very much, as she charged towards her opponent only to find her botuko against his, but he was holding it with one single hand, as if Motokos blow was nothing "What the!" gasped Motoko in surprised, only to see the enemy botuko on her back "Check..." said the unknown figure.

"How could you..." she didn't waste time she made a back flip making her way to the back of his opponent, charging against him once again, to fin once more her sword blocked by her opponents only that this time he was turned back on Motoko, he hadn't never turned his head, he had blocked so easily, the more times Motoko attacked him, the more times he blocked it with ease, he did it with one hand. Who is this guy! Why I cannot defeat him! thought Motoko on her mind, she suddenly went to her last resort, "GOD´S CRY SCHOOL! SPLITING ROCK TECHINQUE!" she said as a gigantic ki attack went towards her opponent "Heh...block that..." said Motoko tired already, she hoped this would worked she didn't want to use any other technique, as the ki hit home, but no impact was made, the opponent stood there, no damage had been done, he was there, still unmoved and still serious "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!" screamed Motoko at him as she charged, her attack was blocked with the tip of his enemies botuko "Check Mate..." said the opponent, as with one strong and certain movement he made Motoko loose her botuko and he touched her neck lightly with his...

The whole room was in silence, no one was talking, everything was silently looking at the scene Motoko was kneeling before her opponent as he took three steps and bowed, as he went walking towards the exit room, soon he exited the gym.

"MOTOKO!" cried her 3 friend that now where in quite a shock, neither of them had seen Motoko fail a match but this was impressive, he had beaten her so easily.

Motoko who was still in shock, went towards the bathroom, leaving everybody behind, inside the bathroom she looked at herself on the mirror "NO...NO...ITS NO POSSIBLE!" as she punched the mirror hard enough breaking it, she was crying of rage, this man had insulted her honor and that was unacceptable, she had to regain her honor no matter what, as she took a bath trying to remember her enemies movements to be ready for the next time, she just continue washing herself.

"That felt so good!" as I stretched myself, putting my suit and hiding the Samurai, I must do this more often...it kind of frees me of all my stress..I said to myself. as I walked back in to the gym, it was alone, but Motoko was still inn, I could feel her ki, she was still here, I will wait for her.

Motoko came out of the bathroom in the same clothes she had gone out of the house, with her head down "Hey Motoko!" cried out a familiar voice.

She looked ahead to see her Kanririn Kyo, she felt embarrassed, Did he see me loose! She thought, Had she seen the insult I suffered she thought again.

"I hoped I could join you for the walk back home...its getting dark and I don't think you would want to go alone..." said the new manager seriously.

Motoko steel with her head down "Yea of course..." she said indifferently.

Most of the way towards the station was quite silently, Motoko couldn't keep her mind out of this opponent that had defeated her with such ease, not even her sister! As she continued to walk on her side the Kanririn walked seriously, looking towards the now coming station "Please don't tell anyone..."

Kyo came to a sudden stop, looking at Motoko in his normal serious face "I wont...and Motoko please don't be so hard on yourself...it was a splendid fight you gave what you got and him...well he...he was to damn good..." he said seriously.

Tears began to strip from her eyes "But you don't understand! I lost my honor to him, I feel insulted!" she screamed at him.

Kyo walked towards her and looked towards her eyes "Then you must become stronger...or its just that you cant go farther..." he said seriously.

Motoko looked at him "I will...I will...I will become stronger and be ready for my next encounter with him..." as the tears disappeared from her eyes.

Kyo made a light smile "Remember Motoko...the battlefield is not only the sword...the mind as well is a skillful weapon..." as he continued walking towards the station and Motoko followed.

The way back to the Hinata district was no difference both Motoko and Kyo where silent, both of them where quite tired, as they reached the Hinata district and continued walking towards the Hinata Inn.

Hinata Inn

Diasuke, Satoshi, Risa, Riku, Emiko and Daiki, where in front of Haruka and the gang, Haruka had left most of the talk to the resident, after all, they had lived in here since a long time now, so most of the stories seemed to move around Keitaro that had been moving the bags into the building, he was blushing, after all they talked about him quite high, they had to make a good impression, the other group was smiling quit the exception of Satoshi that kept serious most of the time.

"And after more than 5 years Keitaro and I are getting married..." said Naru.

The whole other group gasps, as the whole story was going it seemed she hated Keitaro...well we know Naru of course.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" said Emiko cheerfully.

Diasuke and the others only smiled they where still shy about this things.

"So are most of you have been here for most of their young lives!" exclaimed Risa.

"Yes, you see this place has a special touch...that dreams come true..." said Shinobu in a dreamy expression.

Risa's eyes became those classic anime eyes "IT MEANS I CAN STILL MEAT WITH DARK! IF THIS PLACE IS TRULY MAGICAL!"

The whole gang looked at her in surprise, wondering who was Dark, except for the others that kept in silence as for Emiko and Daiki just smiled, but as for the girls just kept looking at her in surprise, except of course for Riku that only bumped her hand to her head.

"Well so what do you say...do you wish to stay here..." said Keitaro breaking the silence.

"Oni-chan...I beg to interrupt but as much I hate to say this...is not our decision anymore to make that offer..." said Kanako behind Keitaro.

"Ohhhh yes...Now that's where we get to the point of that I am not the manager any longer..." said Keitaro a bit sad to the fact that he will be leaving Hinata Sou for some time.

"Well the wedding is in just a few days... and we are going to get married...as well going to a honey moon, so we had to leave someone in charge..." said Naru.

"Hehehehehe!" laughed a bit Su.

"Whats so funny Su..." asked Kitsune curiously.

"I am preparing to give our manager a full scale attack when he arrives! He wont escape my Mecha-Tama´s wrath this time!" she said exaggerating.

"SU PLEASE NOT THIS TIME!" screamed Keitaro in fear once again.

"But I already have put enough land mines on the stairs to blow a whole city..." said Su with a sweet-drop.

"SUUUUUUUUU!" screamed the whole group.

"Heheh just joking...I just have my Mechas ready to attack!" said Su.

"By the way Kitsune how is him...I just met him with his whole face covered..." asked Haruka.

"Wait till you see him Haruka! He is quite something!" said Kitsune in a sensual voice.

"And what does he do?" asked Satoshi, seriously.

"Well he is a Tokyo U professor..." said Kanako.

"REALLY!" screamed Daisuke.

"Yeahh...why?" asked Mitusmi.

"Because all of us are aiming towards that university!" said Riky, Risa and Daisuke in uni-son.

"THATS SO EXCITING!" gasped Shinobu.

"Most people in this house have gone to Tokyo U...for exception of Kitsune of course...but all of us are either in Tokyo U or where students there..." said Kanako.

"So how is to study there..." asked Satoshi seriously once again, in his cold voice.

"SUPERB!" screamed all except Kitsune and HAruka.

"So either way I can influence in his decision of letting anyone of you staying but his decision is final.." said Keitaro.

"Are sure Oni-chan there is no way you can help them..." asked Kanako.

"No we must wait for Kyo and wait for him to decide..." said Keitaro.

"Then after that I will kick his perverted ass!" said Naru with killing eyes.

"Is he a pervert!" cried Emiko.

"Ara ara Naru-san don't exaggerate it was just an accident..." said Mitsumi.

The whole conversation went on, for Daiki, the old man only smiled at such commotion on the group, he felt so happy for his grand-son to be able to enter such a good university, he still felt bad because this grandson thought he didn't know he had a curse on him, that was going to be haunting him till he got married.

Right Outside of Hinata Inn

That presence...where have I felt it before, so old I thought, this is not any normal power surge of Naru, Kanako and Motoko is right beside me, something is wrong, but I don't see anything probably my imagination, as I walked towards the door, feeling the power presence, as I opened the door...

"I am home!" said Motoko.

"And this is Motoko our famous samurai girl" presented Naru playfully.

"Ummmmm hi...who are you people..." she said pointing at the new comers.

"Well this is Daisuke and Satoshi..." said Emiko.

"Pleased to meet you" answered both seriously bowing.

Motoko only smiled.

"And this is Risa and Riku...both sisters..." said Emiko.

Both girls only smiled and bowed before Motoko.

"And myself I am Emiko mother of Daisuke and this is..." she came to a total silence when she was about to present her father, Daiki was looking straight towards another person who was behind Motoko, which she didn't know, but he could tell her grandfathers eyes, he was in fear, for the first time in so many years.

I looked upon him, he had grown older, but yet I could feel his power flowing, not as before still the sheer memory of this man made wrath fuel my mind, this man was no other than...

"Da---iki Ni---wa, a ple---as---ure to me----et your...Mr..." his voice was trembling, he was mumbling nervous.

"Kyo Hethenreel..." I said silently.

Haruka looked at the new Kanririn, she was in total awe thougth she was still old this man did have sex appeal a tremendous sex appeal, but she was married with Seta no need no need to flirt with this guy.

"Kyo-san! How are you, how was work?" asked Keitaro, staring towards my eyes.

I gained control of myself "Very Good...thought a bit stressing...alot of paper work...to fill just to get the job..hehehe.."

"I know what you mean...I forgot to tell you but as you can see we have guest and they where wondering if they could stay here...I was going to give them the tour but well as you are the new manager I though you could give them to..." before he could end his words, a gigantic Mecha-Tama appeared, it stood at the size of Kyo.

"PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH KYO-SAMA!" screamed Su from behind, in her military uniform.

As the Mecha-tama took a strange looking human form, as it got in a combat position, before me, I looked at it, no need for anyone to know about my fighting skills unless its ultimate necessary, as it launched a punch at me, as I only blinked letting a little power surge across my body, once again the Mecha-Tama exploded, as I stood with my arms blocking my face as if waiting for the impact.

As the cloud of smoke disolved the Mecha-Tama lied on the ground completely destroyed, once again all of them where looking at me, Su´s face was in total depression, she had failed once again as she walked towards me.

"That's impossible...That's impossible! No one can do that! No one can escape from me twice!" as she went crying up stairs.

The whole people kept their eyes on me, no one had seen Su crying, no one and never, they all where astonished, the others only where in total shock of what was happening ( I mean by Emiko, Daiki, Risa, Riku and Emiko), Satoshi only kept his serious face at what had happened.

"You made Su cry..." said Keitaro looking at him "Nobody had ever done it...no one...not even her own family..." as he stood before Kyo with cold serious eyes.

Kanako was speechless, how was it possible Su´s experiments never failed and for Su her experiments meant everything, she just kept in silence all thought she didn't sympathise with them she still couldn't believe her eyes.

Kitsune was surprised "But...but...you cant be so lucky no one can escape from Su´s experiments...no one can do that..."

Motoko kept looking at Kyo "You...you...scoundrel! You just made a girl cry!" as she just got up and ran towards Su´s room.

Shinobu had tearing eyes "I...I...Hate you Kyo! How could you make her cry!" as well went towards Su´s room.

Mitsumi just kept herself silence, as well went upstairs.

Soon everybody left the room for the exception of Naru, Keitaro, Risa, Riku, Daisuke, Daiki, Emiko, Satoshi and Haruka, all of them looked at me, soon I looked at Naru "Naru please give our guests some rooms to sleep for the night will discuss their staying later...Keitaro do you mind if I speak with you for a moment...Daiki and Emiko...please stay I wish to hear the proposal for your children's staying..." I said silently.

"Well if you don't mind..." said Haruka standing up "I will be living...I will like to talk to you Kyo-san tomorrow if you don't mind so we could introduce yourselves...I am Haruka Urashima..."

"Follow me Kids I will lend you rooms for just tonight tomorrow will tell you if you can stay or not..." said Naru standing up and guided them up.

Keitaro, Emiko, Daiki and myself were left.

"Keitaro...tell me what was just happened...what did you mean with I made Su cry..." I asked seriously.

"Kyo...what I meant by telling you that you made her cry is that no one in this house had ever seen Su cry...for anything...and you made her cry...that what disturb´s us most..." said Keitaro seriously.

"But it wasn't my fault...I already told you its my luck..." I replied.

"Luck or not...be careful...this girls are quite united...tomorrow I...no I mean you will have to fix things with Su..." he told me seriously.

I learned something this day, I will have to let myself be hit...just to keep Su happy "Yes..." I replied seriously.

"Now if you don't mind Kyo-san...I will be going to sleep..." as he got up and went upstairs towards another room.

"Finally alone..." I said looking towards Daiki.

"Yes, alone..." he replied seriously.

"I told you if you appeared again before me, I would kill you...but you seem to be a suicide or aren't ya Daiki...or should I call you DARK MAUSY..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still dont own Love Hina and DNAngel, there is a sligth chance I migth use Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir, just for some chapters to introduce Kyo more to the story, please recomend and give some reviews please!

"I told you if you appeared again before me, I would kill you...but you seem to be a suicide or arent ya Daiki...or should I call you DARK MAUSY..." I said to him looking seriously.

Emiko was petrified "How...how...do you know..."

"Its a long story Emiko...I dont know half of it myself..." said Daiki seriously.

"So Dark...should I kill you...or should I ask you what the hell are you doing here...?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am no longer Dark...Kyo-san...at some point of my life the power of the Phantom Thief disapeared..." he said silently.

"What...you mean...that Dark is dead..." I asked silently.

"I still dont know Kyo...but as for my powers I have little left of them...but not enougth to take you...so I guess that if you wish is to kill me, so be it..." he said seriously.

"But Papa!" screamed Emiko.

"This is a matter of honor Emiko...don't interfere..." he said closing his eyes as if waiting for my blow.

I looked at him with eyes of anger "The one I seek is Dark...not you Daiki...so there is no point in killing you..."

"So I see..." said Daiki.

"I want an explanation! What do you mean killing Dark! What are you trying to say!" screamed Emiko.

"Calm down Emiko...I will explain to you later..." said Daiki very seriously and nervously.

"Explain to her now Daiki...or does it worry you so much if I kill Dark...after all you are not aquantied with such person are ya...Emiko" I said coldly.

"No I am not..." said Emiko coldly.

"Well you can talk to her over the night Daiki...now this is it for the day..." I said coldly.

As Daiki and Emiko went up towards their rooms, everybody was already asleep, Satoshi and Daisuke where both in the same room, Risa and Riku in another as for Emiko and Daiki, they were in another.

-Daiki and Emiko's room-

"PAPA! Who is this man!" said Emiko screaming at his father.

"I don't even know myself Emiko...I didnt even know his name till now..." said Daiki seriously.

"But what does he have to do with Dark and why does he want to kill him..." said Emiko.

"This is what I know of him Emiko...he is much older than what he looks like...the simple fact that during my time he looked the same...as when...I fougth him when I was Dark..." said Daiki.

"But he can't be that old Papa...and how do you two talk like people that know each other..." asked Emiko.

"It was during my first days as Dark...it was a moonlit nigth...I had to steal an ancient weapon...it was not from the Hiwatari...but still its worth was incredibly high...so it was mostly for pride...I met him there...he kept calling my name...figthing me...manically...as if life depended on it...soon Dark told apart of it during the battle...Dark was terrified...at the sheer presence of this man...that man had known Dark for a long long time...and it seems Dark has an unfinished buisness with him..." said Daiki silently.

"So you are telling me that my 14 year old son...is now his new prey..." said Emiko silently.

"Look Emiko...this man could have tracked me down easily scince that day...but you see...I was 14 as well when I first confronted him...I lost the battle...he didnt even have to make much effort...he is too damn powerfull...when I lost, my body took back my form...when he saw my face...he couldn't kill me...when I regained conciousness...he told me to run away from him...to never face him...never search for him...never mention him...or I should die..." he finished looking at her daugther.

"So is there anything we can do..." asked Emiko.

"Dark for sure has felt his presence...I felt it even before he entered through the door...and he will problably speak about it to Daisuke...still, he won't tell him much...this Kyo...and whatever he has with Dark is a total mistery...so it seems Dark has known Kyo for far longer than we might think... for the few things Dark said to him when we fougth...but he kept repeating "It was not my fault! It was not my fault!"...so I presumed Dark had done something to him...one thing is for sure...this Kyo is much older than Dark himself...whatever Dark has done..." said Daiki silently.

"Tommorrow we shall leave this place! I cannot leave my Daisuke here! Not at this mans mercy!" said Emiko histeracally

"My promise has ended so now he will problably hunt the new Dark...he knows about the reincarnation...of Dark...still he is not aware that it must be a blood decendant from the Niwa family...that gives us little advantage...if we leave it will problably make the other tenants supect about Kyo and that is what he doesn't want at all...and he will suspect of our sudden leave...and problably guess on Daisuke..." said Daiki "This is no normal man Emiko...Dark wasn't able to defeat him...and if his powers are still the same...nothing will have changed..."

"So what can we do..." said Emiko with tears about to sprout from her eyes.

"We shall wait...see how Daisuke reacts...we can talk to him this afternoon...for now let's worry about whether they're staying here or not..." said Daiki.

-Hinata's Mainroom-

In my mind Keitaro's words kept making me quaver, I never meant to make her cry, well I think a few hits couldnt do to me much damage...I just thougth to myself for a moment...this had been the second time I had made someone cry...

As I walked outside towards the main entrance looking at the sky filled with stars, trying to remember things and how they used to be, how could I forget such times, those days, how could I forget them...

"Kyo-sama..." said a voice behind me.

I turned around startled still aware that I didnt have to use anything, no need to defend myself I thougth, just face Kanako "Oh its you Urashima-san...I thougth you prefered calling me Hethenreel-sama..." I said seriously.

She looked down in embarrasment after all she did ask him to call him Urashima "Forgive the intrusion Kyo-sama...but would you mind if I speak with you?" she said trembling.

"No, I wouldn't...Urashima-san..." I said seriously.

"Please...do you mind calling me Kanako...I really...want to get along well with you..." she said flushing a bit.

"Of course not Kanako-san..." I said smiling a bit.

"May I add...what has made you change your mind about me..." I asked seriously, I knew the answer already but I wanted to play along.

"Well my brother seems quite convinced that you will do a great job and 'til now you have made the cleaning chores quite well..." she said normaly this time.

"Oh I see...so you wanted to talk to me Kanako-san..." I said.

"I know it's not my buisness...but I couldnt help noticing your torso full of marks...are they made from sword or something..." she said looking at me quite seriously.

"You are quite ackward...heh...well they are marks from operations I had...falls...explosions...normal accidental laboratory incidents...after all I am a nanotechinican...so yes I was injured severeal times..." I said seriously.

Kanako, knew I was a nanotechinician but still she was not convinced at all, my body was very well marked not to mention that but Kanako´s mind was still on the scars issue "Still dont they hurt you...I mean you are full of them..." she said questioning again.

"Nahhh...they are just a reminder...thats all..." I said.

"A painfull reminder." I thougth.

"Ummm...just asking Kyo-sama...do you have any family...any friends or something..." she asked randomly.

"Well family...heh...they are complicated if you will...and friends...hmmmm... haven't seen much of them in a while..." I said getting a bit nostalgic, but regained my composure fast...feelings...huh...aren't they powerful.

"Kyo-sama, I was wondering...I am studying at Tokyo U as you have known Archeology as well...do you mind helping me with a little of History..." she said blushing a bit.

"If I see time to do so I will help you...after all I am supposed to look after you girls, am I not...?" I said smiling a bit.

"Thank you Kyo-sama...now I must be going...sorry if I made you loose time..." she said with a small vow.

"No problem Kanako-san...and no I didnt loose my time..." I said.

"Thank you Kyo-sama..." she wispered to herself.

As she disappeared, I walked the stairs till I found myself in front of Haruka's tea shop, she was out in the entrance smoking, suddenly she noticed me and looked at me "Oh Kyo-sama...can't sleep?" she asked seriously.

"Not really..." I answered quite coldly.

"I know...do you mind chatting with some tea..." she asked me.

"Of course not..." As I entered, she prepared a table and sat down as well.

"Well as you must already know I am Haruka Urashima, Keitaro's Aunt..." she presented herself.

"Well I am Kyo Hethenreel..." I answered coldly.

A little silence struck us both, a cold silence, I really didnt want to talk much, my mind was thinking of how I should act the next day, still somehow I felt like telling it to some one.

"...How can I help Su..." I said out of the blue.

"Heh, well first of all...jinx yourself to dead or something!" she said laugthin a bit.

I laughed a bit, along with her "What do you mean..." I asked.

"Well if its your luck that keeps Su kicking your ass due to experiments you must block it somehow..." she said seriously.

"So that will keep her happy..." I kind of re-affirmed asking.

"Well no...play with her...just as if she was a child..." she said.

"Are you married Haruka-san..." I asked.

"Well yes..." she answered blushing a bit.

"So I presume you have children..." I asked.

"Well no...well I have an adopted child...you will probably meet her during these days..." she said seriously.

"Its great to have kids isn't it..." I asked.

"Well..." she started to look at me, as if trying to figure where I was going this conversation, but somehow she managed to discover that I was feeling nostalgic.

This was getting a bit uncomfortable, I was getting nostalgic again, which I hated, and I was distracted...what was happening to me? For some reason I was not putting my whole attention on what she answered, I just asked things out of the blue or re-affirmed things.

"Haruka...dont you feel invaded..." I asked seriously.

"What do you mean..." she asked puzzled.

"Well think about it, your nephew has been Kanririn for more than 6 years and he is suddenly leaving...putting in his place a man who he barely knows...don't you feel strange or invaided..." I asked.

"Well...you are right assuming that I feel strange...but invaided...I don't think so...I think..." she answered puzzled again.

"Well I might go to sleep for the nigth...Thanks Haruka for the tea..." as I walked away.

"No problem Kyo...come back any time..." she answered smiling a bit.

As I disappeared towards the gigantic stairs she smoked a bit of her cigarret "Strange guy...very strange guy..." she said to herself.

-Hinata Inn-

I entered the Hinata Inn, just to find Su standing right infront of me, she was walking asleep "Oni-chan...please don't take me...please dont! I promise I wont fail again..." she said this with a crying tone, still with her eyes closed, she just kept moving her hands as if trying to stop something.

I moved evading her punches and kicks, my mind began to think quickly, I must not wake her up, if I did, this could just end worse, she just continued crying "It's his luck! Please brother just give me one more chance!" she said.

"Kyo-sama! Help me! Help me!" she said this time with tears on her eyes "Just let me this time...just this time!"

"I am going to regret this"...I thought...

"Calm down...here I am..." I said in the most gentle voice I could, I was hugging her, suddenly she started to calm down.

As I kept repeating to her to be calm, that there was no problem, I remembered so many things I had said to others...another lie I thought...with me around nothing is okay and there is always a problem...

"Just… please dont let him take me...please!" she said hugging my torso, I felt her tears on my body, her cold tears, I only smiled at her.

"I won't let him Su...I wont let him..." I said to her in a calm voice, for the first time in years my voice was gentle, warm and heart welcoming, I smiled at her, I felt like a father.

"Yes...its great to have children..." I mumbled to myself.

I looked down now at Su that was now sleeping with her head my lap, I took her into my arms and walked upstairs and started to look for her room, it didnt take me long to find it, after all it was the biggest one after mine, I just entered and looked around for a place to leave her to sleep, finally, I saw what seemed to be a bed, after all her whole room was a gigantic forest, I was not surprised, I had seen worst, more than a bed it looked more like some leafs arranrged to be a bed or something, I left her there and went out of the room.

"It seems my luck hasn't kicked in yet…..." I said to myself, if it had, somebody might have seen me...I smiled to myself.

As I walked down the stairs I looked towards the moon "3" more days...till the next red moon..."I must find the room...for now I must go to sleep...make breakfast in the morning..."

As I entered my room and covered myself with the sheets of my bed, I closed my eyes...

-Next Day...-

I opened my eyes at the sound of my alarm clock, it marked 5 am, even now after so many years I couldn't get used to the idea of sleeping, I got myself up, I was still wearing last night's clothes, I looked at the tucksedo I was wearing as I took it off, problably nobody was going to be awake, as I walked towards the men's bathroom and opened the door...

My body hurt, as it did every morning, for now I was just wearing a towel, a long one, as I walked towards the mans bathroom, my senses were alert, as I entered the bathroom the cualdron was full so I just went into it, smiling to myself.

"To quiet..." I thought.

I looked at the scars..."Yes a painful reminder Kanako...one painful reminder..." I said to myself.

I just couldnt get my mind off what had happened yesterday, to many things for one day, but then again for me nothing is a lot...I had worse...none of them liked to be remembered.

The small balcony from where the men's bathroom was, the hotsprings where the womans bathroom is could be seen easily, suddenly I felt two ki's, not Kanako's, not Naru's...one was Motoko's but the other...was so familiar...

"I can't yet believe you where defeated!" cried out a voice.

"Sorry Oni-sama..." said Motoko in a very very shy way, even fearful.

"But how did you know!" cried once again Motoko this time sounded more like a challenge than the forgiving voice before.

"I have my own net of spies whatching over you...after all you are supposed to be the succesor to the God´s Cry School! You must be the best!" said the other voice in a defying tone.

"Still there is no need for me to be spied on! Damn you Tsuruko!" said the screaming voice of Motoko.

"What...do you fear me...do you fear that I discovered your lack of discipline...that you are getting sloppy once again...or that this new opponent's power is just far beyond your reach..." she said in a icy and evil voice.

"Say it Tsuruko! Who is your spy!" Said screaming Motoko once again.

"I've heard that voice before...where have I..." said Kyo to himself, hearing it from afar.

"Hi Tsuruko-sama!" Shinobu's sweet voice could be heard.

"Oh hi Tsuruko...I didnt expect you to be here until the wedding..." Naru's voice was heard.

"Oh hi Naru and congratulations for the marriage with Keitaro...naaahhhh something unexpected drove me here..." said the woman named Tsuruko.

Soon everybody was getting into the bathroom, except for Haruka, Emiko, Daiki, Satoshi, Daisuke, Riku and Risa. They where still sleeping on their beds after their long trip here.

"Hiya! Motoko's Sister!" Su´s voice could be heard, she seemed more enthusiastic than yesterday.

Kyo had his eyes closed trying to re-call that voice "Aoyama...God's Cry School...no...it can't be..." he said a bit tense.

"Ohhhhh..." said Naru a bit surprised "Still you can stay 'til the wedding after all, it's in just few days more..."

"Yea! We could party even more!" cried out Kitsune.

"Ara ara...we could make Naru´s goodbye old maid party!" cried out Mutsimi.

Naru just looked suprised after all, everything that involved party those two where the best on it or the worst depending on your point of view.

"Kanako...last nigth I saw you sneaking out...where you trying to speak to him..." said Mutsimi in a serious voice.

"What are yout alking about! That is a total outrage!" cried out Kanako.

"Dont hide it from us Kanako...you can't..." said Kitsune in that evil voice.

"What are you talking about!" cried out Kanako blushing a bit.

"Auuuuu! What are you talking about Kitsune!" said Shinobu in a crying tone.

"You see Kanako here wants to get the lead with our little friend..." said Kitsune in her funny voice.

"Auuuuuuu! Kanako! You cheater!" said Shinobu in her cute crying eyes.

Motoko only smiled "Well...at least I have been more time with him..." said in a some how mischeavous tone.

"HEY!" cried out the other girls.

"What do you mean...I have been more time with him...Motoko" said her sister smiling at her.

"Ohhhhh! Nothing One-sama...nothing..." said Motoko a bit scared, after all she knew better than to make her sister believe she had another crush.

I continued listening to the conversation, quite suprising, Aoyama here...heh...never thougth I would run into one of them again...that explains her ability with the sword..."Well I must fix breakfast...I will have to add one more person..."

I walked towards the balcony just to get my hair washed when I just couldn't help to see the whole scenario that was happening at the hot springs, all of them where in towels which was some view and they where all shouting at each other "Heh..." I smiled to myself, enjoying the view.

"What do you mean you cant tell me Motoko!" said Tsuruko getting her sword out.

"Its nothing One.sama...belive me..." said Motoko scared.

"Ohhhh I see you are having another afair with Keitaro-san..." she said with a ligth smile.

"WHAT!" cried out Nary a little bit angry.

"No really One..." she said fixing her gaze towards the balcony, thougth in distance there he was, she began to just whatch the view..

Soon everybody turned around to see me "Oh...sh..." I said to myself as I saw all of the girls eyes fixed towards me.

"PERVERT!" cried out Tsuruko, as she launched herself against me, her sword out.

I just evaded the sword and began to run, I wasn't used to doing this but there was not other option, behind me I could see the girl called Tsuruko that now I was implying that she was Motoko's sister or something,

I could only see the ki sword attack going towards me now, those were a problem, thougth I could sense some power, they where harmeless...to me.

Suddenly I saw Motoko coming from one corridor "Out of my Way!Psyco on the Wayy!" I said screaming, as I passed I could see Motoko blushing at my semi-naked clothing...

Next step get some clothes...I thought to myself...

I continued running feeling the rush of adrenaline reaching me...it felt good...some how...

"Don't run! You are just delaying the inevitable..." she said in an evil voice.

"Well I mean to keep delaying it!" I've been delaying it for years, why not continue? I thougth to myself.

As I got to my room I grabbed my garb, jeans, boxers...well enougth clothes to get myself into them...

I began to run towards the next corridor after all my room (Ex-Keitaros) had two ways into it, one for the corridor where I came from and the next one that had a window that headed towards the main entrance, I jumped towards a nearby tree...I changed myself in there...not the most interesting experience must I add...

I waited until everything calmed down, there were no sounds and I had seen most of them go out in search of me, including Keitaro, the only ones I didnt see go out where Emiko, Daiki, Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa and Riku.

I came down and entered the main room, only to see it empty "Probably everybody went out...maybe..." I said out loud.

No answer.

I just shrugged my shoulders and began to cook rice, some eggs, hot cakes, bananas, wennies...well a great big menu after all, we are many people.

I felt the total silence, problably they all thought that I had gone towards Tokyo U, who knows, after all a man in a towel cannot hide very well...but then again...Its just me.

I began setting the table suddenly before me were the two twins Risa and Riku, I looked at them smiling a bit "Morning..."

"Ahhhhhhh morning..." said Risa moaning a bit.

"Good Morning Kyo-sama..." said Riku, just vowing a little.

"Good morning Risa-san and Riku-san...you can have a seat while I prepare breakfast..." they were going towards the table in what it seemed to be their pijamas or something, as it popped to my mind "Sorry but does any one of you know if Daisuke and Satoshi are awake..."

"No...I think..." said Riku shrugging a bit.

"You better wake the whole family...I've heard they sleep quite much..." said Risa.

I looked at her and smiled at the idea "Well yeah why not..." I began to walk towards the stairs.

Inside Daisuke's and Satoshi's room.

"This is not the time nor the moment Krad!" said a purple-black haired man.

"Why not Dark! You are afraid aren't ya!" shouted the man who said to be Krad.

Two winged figures were on the place where Satoshi and Daisuke used to be, both of them grown adults, one had black-purple hair and as the other white hair, one had white wings as for the other black, both of them looked at each other in hatred.

"You know him! You perfectly know what his cappable of!" screamed Dark.

At this words both of them stood silently, as if something big was coming, something powerful, both of their faces showed total fear.

"For now I will stay...just for now..." said Krad.

I opened the door, only to find both Satoshi and Daisuke sleeping, I walked towards them and touched Daisuke's shoulder "Wake up..."

"Ummmm...Morning Kyo-sama..." said Daiske moaning a bit.

Satoshi just got up, not saying a word, like a machine, not even a hello, I could feel his ability, something in him was out of place.

"So what are your plans for today Daisuke..." I asked curiously.

"Well...I am going to check Tokyo U...I need to get some information and maybe visit it..." said Daisuke scratching his head.

"Daisuke...if you are planning on going during the day I recommend you to get some breakfast and leave with Su-chan and Shinobu-chan...they could guide you there..." I said seriously.

"I will go too..." said Satoshi coldly.

"We can go with Risa and Riku!" said Daisuke a bit happy.

"Yes..." said Satoshi coldly.

I only smiled, ...what an illusion...I said to myself, as I looked back at them and smiled, they reminded me of bro..."Where is him..." I heard a cold voice from downstairs...

"Tusuruko..." I said silently.

"So breakfast is ready you can go and get it whenver you want..." As I left the room running, again towards the corridor only to face Su smiling devilishly.

"Hehehehe...seems I found you first..." she said happily.

"Yes...so it seems..." I answered smiling.

She stood smiling for a moment suddenly she got out a control and pushed a button "NOW PREPARE TO FEEL THE ULTIMATE POWER OF...TAMA-CHAN VERSION 99.9 LIMITED EDITION!" she said as her body began to be covered by an armor, it made her grew a few meters, as she took a figthing stance, a geat thunder clap in the distance could be heard.

I smiled at it...and began to run towards the other stairs.

As I began to run down the stairs only to face what I had escaped of, Tusuruko and Motoko both with swords out "Not good...not good at all..." I thougth.

"I was...ummmmm...I didn't mean to..." I began to turn around just to face Su in her gigantic robot armor "...you said that thing is limited version..."

"Hai!" she answered enthusiatically.

"Kyo-sama..." I turned now facing a demonic eyed Naru, angry Motoko and evil smiling Tusuruko.

"Believe me...its not what it seems...ekkkkk!" I said prepering for the blow.

"MISSILES BLAST!" Shouted Su.

"BOULDER CUTTING BLADE TECHNIQUE!" screamed Motoko and Tsuruko a the same time.

"You Pervert!" screamed Naru, giving me the Naru punch.

A gigantic explosion made the whole Hinata Inn tremble, as the smoke diminished a gigantic hole was in place where the stairs used to be, Kyo was no where to be seen and the hole seemed to go deep down, the whole gang, including Risa, Riku, Daisuke and Satoshi, had faces of astonishment.

"Did...we...just..." said Su with some teary eyes.

"Desintegrate him?..." said Keitaro with eyes of almost disbelief of what he was seeing.

"But...But...We didn't mean to..." said Motoko.

"...He is still alive...not even all of those attacks could have done this...the whole is just too big..." said Tsuruko seriously.

"REALLY!" a gigantic echo could be heard from deep down.

"CAN YOU HEAR US!" exclaimed Tsuruko.

"NO!" he said sarcastically "ITS ONLY THAT THE ECHO DOWN HERE MAKES ME HEAR EVERYTHING YOU ARE SAYING UP THERE!" the great echo of the Kyo's voice could be perfectly heard.

"Ara ara...KYO-SAMA DO YOU NEED A HAND!" said Mutsumi.

"NO I AM GOOD THANK YOU!" the answer was heard "OH BOY THIS THING IS GIGANTIC!" he exclaimed.

"Kyo-senpai! I AM GOING DOWN THERE!" said Shinobu a bit worried if he was all rigth.

"If you go down there I am too!" said Kanako.

"Its our fault so let us go too..." said Motoko looking at Tsuruko who only aggreed.

"Hey why don't we all go down there!" said Kitsune.

"But what about Daiki and Emiko..." said Keitaro.

"Well I can go and wake them up...they can also help us..." offered Daisuke.

Satoshi kept silent looking at the gigantic hole that now separated the ground in two.

"But how he could have even survived the fall!" exclaimed Riku.

Tsuruko looked at the short haired girl, in her mind she knew the girl was rigth, only Keitaro was capable of such feat, maybe this man hides something that escapes the eye.

"Still! Why did you do that!" said Risa a bit irritated after all he liked him a bit.

-Down the hole-

I could hear them perfectly, while they argued I looked at my surroundings, it was totally dark and I had no flash ligth or anything but my eyes got used quite quickly to these darkness and saw this was another level of Hinata Inn.

"Impressive..." I muttered.

The whole thing had to be gigantic after all this level was very antique, I could see paintings on the wall, they belonged to the...Tokugawa Era...I had found the level I looked for.

There wasn't much time, sooner or later they will come down and get me, I got up and started walking a corridor that was full of paintings on the sides, this, this is it! Here it is, somewhere...

Finally, I found it, a room, in the door there was the sign of the phoenix, I smiled to myself...

-Up the hole-

"OK KYO WE ARE GOING DOWN!" sceamed Motoko.

-Down the hole-

As they made their way down in one of Su´s machines, while Motoko, Tusuruko and Kanko, jumped side by side going down with flashligths, soon they reached the bottom where Kyo lied, smiling at the ligth, he was on the floor, it seemed he had broken something because he didn't get up...

As everybody went down and started to help Kyo walk towards Su´s gigantic machine, Motoko and Tsuruko only looked around...

"Looks familiar...Motoko-san...Ughhhhh!" said Kyo in pain.

"Dont talk too much Kyo-sama..." said Kanako.

"What do you mean..." said Motoko.

Kyo then only fainted.

"KYO-SENPAI!" screamed Shinobu worried.

"Dont worry!...He has only fainted..." said Daisuke to Shinobu smiling a bit.

Riku and Risa only looked at Shinobu a bit jelously you could say some how.

Tsuruko looked at Kyo suspiciously.

Soon they all got on Su's machine and began to rise towards the surface..

In the darkness a presence looked at the group "You...found me...Draketh-sama..."


	8. Chapter 8

P.S: I still dont own neither Love Hina and DNAngel.

Author: This Chapter might look confusing but is in fact Kyo's past and how he is exactly related to the Hinata Inn...so keep reading...

I looked towards my men, all of them wearing red armors, their helmets were black-red, all of them with swords and others had two or three, suddenly a man came to me bowing "My Lord...the assembly is ready..."

"Thank you...we will go now..." as I rose from my seat.

As I rose from my seat, two people followed, one on each side of my seat , one was a woman, she had silver hair, her armor was different, most of it was white, silver white, she was beautiful, her whole appearance was astonishing, she had a bow on her back and a spear, specially designed for her, she had green eyes and looked at me and smiled "My Lord..." she said this bowing before me.

On my other side a man with black purple hair, his armor was completely black, his purple eyes looked at me, different from the other armors, his was ligth made for him to move at high speeds, as I looked at him seriously "My Lord..." he said as well, bowing.

"Let's go..." I said seriously, as I began walking through a corridor, full of paintings, my men followed on my side the girl and the man followed me, as the man came up to me "Alastair...Do you really think this is wise...to call upon help..." he said in a worried tone.

"Dark...I know its to imprudent but for now we are no match for the enemy...either we ally together or die alone..." I said this looking at the man called Dark.

"Dont worry too much Dark...Alastair knows what he is doing...he has never let us down..." said the silvered haired girl.

"I know that he has never let us down Hitomi...but this decision is to imprudent...you know perfectly what the others think about us..." said Dark towards Hitomi.

As we walked the corridor we finnaly got to a door "Whatever they think about us Dark...it shall be known here...let's just hope we can get through this..." as I opened the door only to be infront of a gigantic explanada, in the form of a pentagon in the middle a small pagoda lied and around it there were seats, as I signaled my men to get on their seats and wave the flag, as soon as my flag rose 4 other doors opened themselves, from them came more men and women dressed in armor, as each one of them sat on their corresponding place, each one whith what seemed to be the clans flag, as I walked towards the center...

"Greetings...I thank you all for coming here...some old enemies and other friends...but I assume that as myself...we have come here to set our differences aside and make a decision that might become the final outcome for this war..." I said serously looking at the clan leaders.

As in one of the sides a man rose, he was dressed in some green and red armors, equipped with swords on each side, he had short black hair and wasn't so tall "The Urashima Clan is honored for your invitation...Lord Alastair..." he said in a sign of respect.

To the other side, a woman rose with long black hair and wore normal clothing, she carried a sword, different from a samurai's this one was made out of wood the handle and the sheath, as she got to the center "Though there hasn't been a good relationship between the Ayoama Clan and the Phoenix Clan...we are still quite surprised and honored by your invitation Lord Alastair..."

From another side a warrior dressed in strange clothes kind of hindy, he had no armor mostly clothes, he was brunet, his marron color, he came to the middle and smiled "The people of the Phoenix Clan have always been a resourcefull allie...and so we the people of Momol have come in answer to your call..."

From the last side a young blue haired man rised, as well on her side a black haired woman and walked towards the center, both of them wore the same armor, brown armors, both of them with spears and swords on each of their sides "Lord Alastair...though the 3 of us have been in conflict for years...we have accepted your invitation in hope of ending this...the Maheara clan has come..."

I smiled, trying to give a good impression, I was nervous, I was trembling, but in confidence I began to speak once again "Lord Rashio of the Urashima Clan, Lady Kaname from the Aoyama Clan, King Shins from the Kingdome of Momol and Lord and Lady Rikudo from the Maheara Clan...I will not go on thinking of our past relation ships, but I am here to discuss an important matter...as all of you have known the Tokugawa army will soon reach us...and for the first time I dont have the military force to stop this army..."

"What do you mean you cannot stop them Lord Alastair...for years not even the Maheara Clan and the Aoyama Clan together were able to pass your mighty army..." said Lord Rashio quite suprised.

"Lord Rashio...I am talking off an army of 10 million man...I have onle 9 thousand... not even their training can help them survive the coming storm..." I said.

"I see where you are getting at...Lord Alastair" said Lady Kaname.

"You want us to ally..." said Lady Rikudo coldly.

"..." I kept my silence.

Soon Hitomi came to my side and touched my shoulder "Please my Lord...dont let yourself fall..." she said in a warming voice.

"Yes...Yes Lady Rikudo...I seek to form an aliance with you all...to finish this war...and bring peace to our Clans..." I said toward the clan leaders.

"You are talking about suicide! This is an outrage Lord Alastair! How do you hope we can beat the army of the one that has already beaten Yukimura Sanada...and he was his greatest threat...we are nothing against him..." said Lord Rikudo.

"I think we are missing something Lord Rikudo...I know Lord Alastair and he wouldnt call us unless he had a way to convice us totally...after all...his is the leader of the Phoenix Clan..." said Lord Rashio.

I smiled towards Lord Rashio and Lord Rikudo "You are correct...KITSUNE!" I said in a firm call.

Before me a ninja appeared, she was all in black, nothing could be seen of her except for her eyes that couldnt still be seen well "You called my Lord..." she said bowing.

"What! I am impressed..." said Lady Kaname "You have even the Kitsune Clan on your side...after all they're are ninjas...worthless dishonored dogs..." she mocked.

The ninja named Kitsune looked towards Lady Kaname with deadly a gaze, she only looked at her evily, but apart that she kept bowing before me.

"Lady Kitsune...could you please bring me the prisioners you captured..." I said smiling at her.

She got up and clapped behind her two other femanle ninjas appeared each one of them had a man tied up and in each of her hands a dagger.

I walked towards them "Tell me...what is Ieasu Tokugawa planning..."

One of them only smirked "You will never know!" he only spitted to me.

Hitomi suddenly ran towards my side and she prepared her spear for one lethal and powerfull attack, sensing this I looked towards her and with a signal I told her to calm down, "Dont tell me to calm myself down my Lord...No one has the right to insult your honor..."

I smiled towards her "You will get your chance Hitomi...for now calm down..."

"You know...what happens if a ninja kills you..." I said to the man that now had eyes of terror "The worst of all dishonored way to die...isnt it..."

I only looked towards one of the ninjas and just nodded my head, with a single stroke the ninja cut the mans head off...

The other looked at his companion in terror, I walked towards him "Now...once again what is Tokugawa Ieasu planning..."

"He is going to take over all of Japan...eleminating all opposing force...he wont accept neither slaves nor allies...and he plans to invade Momol...to take it as part of his own Kingdom..." he said with his head down.

"What is the meaning of that! This treason cannot be forgiven! I am on your side Lord Alastair! The Power of Momol is at your deasposal! Long live this alliance!" screamed King Shins, as all of the men he had brought gave an incredible war cry, as he held up into the high heavens his flag.

Suddenly the whole people of Momol went into a total silence as Lord Rashio stood up "I been a long time friend to you Lord Alastair...thougth me and my people oppose war...their is no way to evade this...Lord Alastair! You have the Urashima's on your side! May this alliance last till the end of times!" he said the last part screaming holding up his sword, the Urashima sword, as his warriors held up his scream.

As well the Urashimas came back to a silence, as Lady Kaname looked towards my eyes "Lord Alastair...you and me we have never gotten well with each other...but I believe that in such time...we must work together! Lord Alastair! The Aoyamas Sword its on your side!" she said rising her sword to the sky and smiling towards me, the Aoyamas shouted as well another war cry.

Soon the Mahearas stood up "Lord Alastair...thought our clans have been in war for years...its clear that there is something bigger at hand...you have my trust and my word! May this alliance live forever!" as the Mahearas screamed as well.

I felt breathless, I had been sweating this whole part, now we stood a chance, we were not alone, not anymore..."My Lord!" said a soldier coming from one of the doors.

"Yes..." I replied to him worried.

"Could you please come and take a look at this..." he said.

I followed him towards the main balcony as I saw outside...I became speechless...my eyes could not give credit to such view...I looked upon an army...a gigantic army stood in my front door, more than 8 thoughsand troops, horses, samurais, it was one whole army, stood before me, I could only smiled "Open the door!"

As a men entered, he was dressed in a blue armor and bowed before me, "Lord Alastair...May I present myself...I am Lord Yasuo of the Otohime Clan...Long time ago I remember having a great alliance, till the war separated us...but now in this difficult times...we have come here to honor that alliance..." he said smiling to me.

I only bowed before him "Its me who must honor that alliance..."

-Hinata Inn-

"I cant believ he just broke one leg...I just cant believe it..." said Emiko at the group.

"I can!" said Keitaro in a suprising tone.

"Well...to be sincere...here at Hinata we are kind of used to this type of events..." said Naru.

"Still...for now his asleep...let's just hope he wakes up soon enough..." said Motoko.

"You seem to be quite worried of him Motoko... is there anything I need to know" said Tsuruko in one of those menacing tones.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." answered Motoko shily.

"Dont ever do that again!" cried out Shinobu at the group.

Everybody looked at Shinobu with strange eyes, Shinobu was not to be the girl who expressed her feelings, she was mostly shy and it was very strange for her to even say something so direct.

"Shinobu..." said Keitaro suprised.

"Ara ara Shinobu-chan..." said Mutsumi.

"Shinomu! You really like Kyo-kun!" Su asked happily.

"No...it's just I was worried for him..." said Su shily, blushing a bit.

"Well I do like him..." said Kanako firmly.

Keitaro looked towards her sister in sign of releaf, finnaly he didnt have to worry about the issue of Kanako and the incest thing, but he was suprised to see such determination on Kanako, he had never seen her so decided.

"Ohhh well...more competition for me..." said Kitsune in her funny voice.

"Kitsune!" said Naru in a big surprise.

"The Battle...will be at this place...its your's isnt it Lord Rashio...I can't think of a better place to do battle..." this whole phrase was mummbled, but the word came from Kyo's room.

The whole gang went rushing there, only to see Kyo sleeping.

"He is dreaming..." said Shinobu.

"Su! Go and get the machine!" said Kitsune enthusiastically.

"ROGER!" she said.

-Kyo's Dream-

"My Lord..." said Hitomi.

"Yes Hitomi...and please call me Alastair I believe I think we have known each other for some time now..." I said smiling at her.

"Alastair...You have been very nervous about these battle...its not normal of you..." she said looking a bit worried.

"No Hitomi...it's only that I am afraid of loosing you..." I said smiling at her warmly.

"My Lord!...I" she said startled.

Before she could end the phrase the door opened, it was Dark, he only looked at me "My Lord...they are coming...the army is ready..." he said seriously.

"Thank you Dark..." I said getting up from my seat, I had my warrior armor on, Red with the sign of the Phoenix in the middle, I had one sword, longer than most of the others but it was more for show...my true sword lied inside me...I began to walk the corridor in my sides where Dark and Hitomi, both of them looked at me seriously.

"Before we cross the door...whatever happens after this...you two have been my family...you two have served me well...and my trust on you is unquestioned...after this...both of you are free to go anywhere you please...your debt of honor is completed" I said seriously.

Dark looked at me suprised "My Lord..."

Hitomi only gazed towards me in total awe, after all it was very uncommon for a Lord in this time to tell both of his most trust worthy samurai their honor duty was over and they where free, free to decide their own fate, as I stopped at their sights.

-Hinata Inn-

"Hurry up Su! Before he wakes up!" said Kitsune in whispers.

Suddenly Su came running with the visor and the tv cable, as she slowly put it on Kyos face, as they began to reach his eyes..

-Kyo's Dream-

"My Lord...I am deeply gratefull for the offer...but I will be by your side till your dead..." said Dark in a firm voice.

"Alastair...I will do as Dark...my place and life stands with you..." said Hitomi firmly.

I turned towards them and smiled, soon the whole image began to turn black, living me with Hitomi as she began to leave "Hitomi! No! Dont leave me! Not again!" I said shouting and screaming at her, suddenly I woke up...

-Hinata Inn-

The Image was becoming visible on the tv, suddenly, it blacked out...

"WHAT!" shouted Kitsune.

"Something wrong Kitsune-san..." Kyo's cold voice could be heard just from the side.

The whole group turned down with faces of horror only to find Kyo just sitting beside them on the tv room, he was whatching the screen, he was actually smiling and Kitsune's mind was only thinking, "This cant be good..."

"Kyo-senpai! I am glad you are okay!" Shinobu said smiling at me enthusiastically, blushing a bit.

"Hey! You had us worried!" said Kitsune sweet dropping a bit.

"Ara Ara...Kyo-kun you are all right...I am glad to see that..." Mutsumi said with her gentle voice smiling.

I only smiled at them, in generations had I heard the welcoming voice of friends...it had been a long time, for the moment...I had to go some where to realese them...that dream...that dreadfull memory...

"Kyo-senpai...are you feeling all right...is something hurting you..." said Kananko in her innocent voice.

"I am all right Kanako ..thank you..." I said smiling.

My back was hurting me badly...I really need to go somewhere...before things got out of hand...I only looked at Su who was smiling crazy! She had tears of joy in her eyes!...Sudenly she jumped and hugged me hard.

"I got you!" she said screaming in happiness.

"Yeah you got me..." I said smiling.

Su only kept hugging me with teary eyes I could swear I heard from her sweet gentle voice "Thank you...", she just kept hugging me crazily.

"Well...well...seems you are quite all right..." said Motoko, trying to make a "I hate man attitude".

"Oh yes thank you Motoko...and you must be..." I said looking towards Tusruko.

"I am Tsuruko Aoyonama...so you are Kyo Hethenreel, the new Kanririn I suppose..." she said smiling a bit.

"Yep!" I said smiling.

"Oh! Look at the time!" said Shinobu. "I am going to be late!" as she went storming thru the door.

"Shinobu! Wait for us!" said Riku, Risa and Daisuke, all of them followed thru the door, Satoshi ony followed them.

"Oh yes! You are coming with Su and me to visit Tokyo U! I forgot sorry!" she said sweetdroping at the stairs "Su!" where are you!" she screamed towards the Hinata Inn.

"Coming Shinomu!" she was much more energetic than usual, she had finaly gotten Kyo, this day couldn't get better for her, she just kept jumping.

My back...I cannot stand it much longer...

"Well Kyo...If you excuse us...My Sister and me will go for a walk...she wants to tell me something…" said Motoko seriously.

"Excuse us Kyo-sama..." said Tsuruko bowing a bit.

As both of them left the room, they left me with Emiko, Daiki, Naru, Mutsumi, Kitsune, Keitaro and Kanako...I just got up..."Well I must go and continue my duties as Kanririn...now I must continue...and I must...fix that hole..." I sad sweetdropping.

"No please...I will call some workers to fix it...and I will bring my Archeologist teams...to see what is that floor..." said Keitaro smiling to himself.

"No Keitaro let me take care of it..." said Kyo.

"You know what we have found! A HISTORY RELIC! THIS IS A HELL OF DISCOVERY! THE ARCHEOLOGICAL COMMUNITY WILL BE SURPRISED!" said Keitaro shouting and jumping in exciting.

"KEITARO! WE ARE GETTING MARRIED BEFORE ANYTHING! THEN HONEY MOON AND THEN YOU SEE YOUR DISCOVERY!" said Naru in her eyes of evilness.

"But Naru..." said Keitaro.

"Nothing...right now we are going to see the food for the wedding and other things now come with me!" said Naru madly.

"Coming with ya!" said Kitsune, after all it was her best friend and she really wanted to help her.

"Can we go as well! after all we can help you on something Naru! I know how a wedding mades...so please allow us to help!" said Emiko exctingly.

Daiki kept himself silently and only followed Emiko and Naru outside.

"Well I will get myself to work..." I said going towards a door.

"Ara ara..." Mutsumi said to herself smiling.

I only walked towards the rooms and began the cleaning routine...well more than a cleaning routine was some advices that Keitaro gave me while he gave me a tour of the house, as I began my common routine.

I opened first the room of Daisuke and Satoshi, after all I remember to have seen it quite dirty, to only find impecable, clean and with no sings of the chaos I had previously encountered when I entered the room, I only looked a bit confused, well I just shrugged and found outside a big lot of dirty clothes..."Well I think I must get them clean..."

As I put most of the dirty clothes on a big basket, I began making my way towards the cleaning room that was as well, the changing room for the girls and where the washing machines were...I opened the door...

"Kyo-sama..." said a sensual voice.

"Yes, what can I...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I only looked jaw open towards Kanako that was half naked before me.

"Sorry! I didnt mean too!" I said covering my eyes with my hand.

"No Kyo-sama...please come in..." she said in an even more provocative voice.

"BUT KANAKO-SAN!" I said quite disturbed at such behavior.

"I really want to get to know you better...Kyo-san..." she said moving, moving her tonghe sensually across the lips.

"BUT KANA..." I said this turning around only to face Mutsumi that was in a bath towel, most of her breasts showing.

"MUTSUMI-SAN!" I said shouting again.

"Ara, ara Kyo-san, you are a little bit tense...why dont you accompany us to have a little bath..." said Mutsumi in her sensual innocent voice.

"YOU TO MUTSUMI!" I said, pannicking and scared...for the first time I had no escape, women...they can be so powerful.

My wings...they wanted to escape...they wanted to fly...No...not yet...those dreams took a lot of me...memories...they are dangerous.

"But Kyo-san...you are so tense...so tired from all your hardwork...please allow us to...confort you..." said Kanako sensually, teasing me.

"I am already quite comfy thank you!" I responded in panick.

I was just backing up, trying to get away withouht noticing that I was walking towards the exit door...

"Come on Kyo-sama...you really need to get some rest...you are so tense..." said Kanako now moving towards me.

"Ara ara Kyo-kun...you really are tense..."said Mutsumi this while she touched my shoulders from my back, I never noticed her move so fast and now I was between the sword and the wall...better said "I am between the Breast and the Bigger Breast!".

"No its just the gymnasium sessions I do regulary!" I said now totally blushing at the sheer presence of them.

"Kyo...please just give us a bit of your time...I can assure that it will be worth it..." said Kanako sensually moving her hands towards my garb.

"Ara ara...she is right Kyo-kun...it will be worth your time..." said Mitsumi now closing her body to my back, as I felt the all too close and real breast on my back.

"Please I just..." my mind seemed to be blacking out, no! Concentrate! Take a grip.

"Well that's mostly what happened sist..." said an all too familiar voice from behind me, I turned around to face Motoko and Tsuruko opening the door.

"THANK GOD MOTOKO!" I said in relief knowing what would happen next.

"You...You...You pervert!" she said drawing her sword "BOULDER CUTTING BLADE TECHNIQUE!" she said throwing me a ki blast and sending me high up towards the sky.

-Out on the woods of the Hina Village-

Motoko's blast had thrown me towards some unknown woods to me but this was more than perfect, I really required to stretch out my wings and fly a bit, my body was really tense, Kanako and Mutsumi were right about that, I just put my garb down and began to search around the woods for any strange or unknown presence but these woods where deserted "More than enougth to hide my presence..." as I concentrated.

The tatoo on my back began to, once again, appear on my back, meaningless, as the leafs around me began to circle me in sign of respect as if my presence moved the whole of nature, from it four gigantic angel wings spread out, Icy blue, the tips of the feathers where black, as the wings continued to emerge, I screamed, the pain was unimaginable, soon the wings got to their usual size, as I regained composure, as I stretched them.

"Lets go for a ride shall we..." I said to myself as I flapped my wings making wind currents move the leafs to every place, as I launched myself towards the heavenly skies, smiling and letting the wind currents play with my body, I was at a good distance not to be seen by the naked eye and trying to see me with a telescope will only reflect the incredible brightness of the wings, I knew that right now my light on the skies was on every eye of Japan and if I didnt go down fast, the world.

-Hinata Inn-

"MOTOKO!" screamed Kanako towards her in exasperation.

"What! You cant judge me from seeing him hugged by Mutsumi and yourself! What do you think I thought!" said Motoko.

"Ara ara...Motoko dont tell you would´ve loved to be in our place..." said Mutsumi sensually.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MUTSUMI!" she said this with her face turned crimson red.

"Motoko...you are blusing...what does this mean..." said Tsuruko in that sweet but still scaring and questioning tone.

"One-sama...its nothing..." said Motoko now scared.

"You like him dont you..." said Tsuruko with a big smile on her face.

"No One-sama!" She said, now blushing even more.

"Don't lie to me Motoko..." she said now even more seriously.

"No I dont like him Tsuruko!" she said now with tears in her eyes.

"Motoko...there is no wrong in liking some one...in fact if you like this man...please go and take him..." said Tsuruko smiling.

The whole group looked at Tsuruko speachless, this was not normal, she wanted Motoko to be the owner of the dojo but now she told her to marry if she wanted to.

"I...I..." started to mumble Motoko, suddenly she saw outside blue shiny snow flakes falling down, she walked outside to realize those weren't snow flakes but feathers, the same type of feather they had seen on the hot springs when Kyo arrived.

"This feathers..." said Motoko looking up towards the sky identifiying a bright and curious form, she could not identify what it was but the sun reflected the powerful brightness unable to identify the figure.

Kanako looked speachless towards the sky as even more and more feathers began to fall making it look as if it was snowing "Look! Up there!" she said pointing towards a bright looking star.

"Oh My, Oh My...It's a Star..." said Mutsumi looking at it curiously.

"But it can't be..." said Tsuruko almost to herself.

-Near Tokyo U-

"Look! Shinomu! Look!" said Su jumping excitingly at the falling feathers.

"This feathers...are the same as..." Shinobu recognised the feathers almost automatically, she could identify easily, as she looked in astonishment at the falling feathers, the whole university looked upon towards the strange looking day Star.

"Indeed this place is magical!" exclaimed Risa as she grabbed one of the feathers.

"Interesting...This feathers arent any bird's...thy're from something bigger..." said Satoshi as he examined one of the feathers on his hands, his face was serious but some how the sight of the feather made him tremble.

On the other hand Daisuke looked at the feather curiously smiling at it, in his inside another presence trembled in fear, in confirmation to this presence supicious, yes the presence was right he was here...and he and Daisuke where in a critical danger.

Riku only admired the feather raine but preferred not to touch one of them, after all maybe they where dangerous or something, as she looked towards the sky only to whatch the moving star "So beautiful..." she sighed.

All Tokyo U had its eyes on the new star that now moved through out the Tokyo skies, as hundreds of students got video cameras and photo cameras to take pictures of this uncommon star and the feather rain, as others got their vinoculars to look upon it but they just shouted. "Its to damn bright!" said one of the expectators as she took off the binoculars.

In Tokyo U the news channel had arrived as they were making their story, the woman that stood before the camera was as well stupified at the feathers but as soon as she heard "ACTION!" she began to speak professionaly towards the camera "This might be what scientists call a "miracle", this strange fenomenom is inexplicable, what we see here are gigantic feathers, birgth very bright and all of them seem to be coming from the now found day star...wait..." as she pulled her hand towards her headphone "Sorry! But we have been informed that it's no star! The bright starry thing you are seeing is in Earth, in other words it isn't outside the atmosphere! This means that it is some kind of gigantic bird! We have recieved the information that military airplanes are now going towards the sky to see this new creature..." suddenly a girl jumped towards the screen, she was all dressed in white with a silver cross on her neck and yellow hair "THATS NO BIRD! THAT IS AN ANGEL!" she screamed, suddenly she disappeared from the screen "There you have it folks, Angel or bird we shall know in a few moments..."

-Up in the Sky-

I could hear the TV waves that the military airplanes were sending. "Heh... as if they could catch me", I thought as I began to move faster through out the sky, looking for a place to land. I couldn't land in low ground I would have been found quite easily. I looked towards the mountain that was in the horizon and smiled to myself "Just like old times..." I thought.

As I got nearer to the mountain I started to see the sky, only to whatch it open "No...No!" I began to scream in exasperation, I had broken one of the laws. This didn't apply to me but I knew perfectly that for every law I broke, I had less chances of going back home, suddenly the sky came back to normal "What the...he understood...but how is that possible...how is that..." as suddenly I heard in a distance the sound of the planes, they will arrive here in more or less than 5 minutes. I headed towards the mountain. Near the peaks I could sense my power decreasing "Good...natural going back..." as suddenly the wings came back to the tatto. I felt the pain, though it wasn't as bad as other times I still bled a little. Suddenly, a strong wind began to hit the mountain as I looked at it "Time to go back down..."

-Just in the down part of the mountain-

Thousands of People had surrounded the mountain completely, cameras of all the channels of the world where eager to see this creature that had gone towards this mountain and landed there or so they suspected. Hippies declared that the strange sunshine was the positive power energy, religious people kept claiming it was an Angel of God or even God himself, there where others that claimed it was the sign of the Apocalypse, Scientists thought it was an UFO or a new creature unknown to man kind and for historians it meant nothing else but an event to be recorded. Thousands of reporters said everything about it always telling the legends, rumors or the known facts about this, but the one thing they kept saying was "And the sky split apart..." referring to the unknwon event, that the sky opened itself before the creature or Angel, whatever it was. And the Hinata Girls where there in the first row, including Seta and Haruka, both of them had been dragged by Tsuruko and Motoko, also Risa, Riky, Daiki, Daisuke, Satoshi and Emiko, that smiled at the sky at the sight of the feathers. On the other hand Daiki kept his serious look at the sky "Just like the other times we met..." he said to himself out loud.

"With whom grandpa..." said Daisuke who heard him.

"Ohhh no one Daiki...I was just speaking out loud my thoughts..." he said in his classical joking tone.

Cameras continued to interview people, as a snow storm began to strike down, the people began to panic, soon on the front Kakako, Tsuruko and Motoko took a figthing stance, and concentrated their ki to their hands, as they moved their hands in a fast and desivice move, at this the whole snow storm was disolved leaving a clear sight of the mountain. The top could be seen and near it, a black figure could be seen walking down the mountain, as the Cameras began to put their big lens to adjust them to the figure, all waited in excitment to to see who was this mysterious figure, suddenly a big screen was put on the site and all turned to see it awating and image...

-Near the peak of the Mountain-

I didnt know if this was good or bad, people, they could believe such foolishness with out first asking or figuring out, so I had made that storm to give me some cover and ran but no! Motoko and the others had to make their huge show, now I will have to respond to the press, "Boy I hate the press..." I said to myself, as I looked towards the new helicopter with a camera I looked at it and smiled, waving "hello"...

-Down part of the mountain-

People shouted and screamed at the siggt of the man in the TV, people screamed Angel, Demon or Impostor, the Hinanta Girls couldnt believe their eyes, was it him! Was it really Kyo? That flying creature whatever it was, Motoko only gave herself a big smack on the head as Mutsumi, Kanako and Tsuruko looked at her evily "Now you are going to explain to these people what happened!"

"What happened?" said Shinobu, still smiling at the sight of her new beloved Kyo-senpai on the screen.

"Long story...yet it all ends with Motoko sending him flying up to the sky towards this mountain..." said Kanako with a depressive voice and evil voice.

Keitaro looked towards the girl group and smiled "Woahhh he was not lying about him being lucky and at the same time hell of unlucky..." he said laugthing a bit.

Naru looked at Keitaro with evil eyes "This is not funny Keitaro! Now people will believe he's Jesus or something!" she screamed as she prepared a Naru punch to hit Keitaro.

Daiki for the moment kept silent. "Yes it's him..." he thought, looking towards the picture of Kyo on the screen.

Emiko and the rest of the Hinata group could not believe their eyes, how was it possible, but when they heard the explanation they where even more impressed "How the hell did he do that!" said Emiko out loud "How could he survive?".

"Well I am as well capable of such feats...thanks to some one I know..." said Keitaro laughting a bit again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" screamed Naru as she sent him towards where Kyo was flying.

"Naru..." said Kitsune "What was that for..."

"Ohh sorry… it's custom now…" said Naru sweet drooping.

-Mountain near peak-

I looked at flying Keitaro "Holy Mother of..." I said to myself as he came directly towards me, in conclusion I thought, the girls and the gang are down there I said to myself "I got ya man!" I said as I ran to where I calculated he was going to fall and managed to catch him as he was still concious and looked at me.

"Hey, thanks Kyo!" said Keitaro smiling.

"No problem and..." said Kyo but was interrupted by Keitaro.

"I never knew you could be sent out flying like a star like I am!" said Keitaro excited.

I looked at him a bit confused then I remebered the Motoko incident and it gave me an idea "Well yes you see...it was not my fault I swear it! This time I didn't do anything wrong!" I said to Keitaro.

"I know what you mean...happens to me all the time..." said Keitaro laughing.

-Down the mountain-

It didn't take more than two seconds for the whole place to be left alone, the people after seeing Keitaro's flying act and hearing the conversation, understood perfectly and all went away, all a bit angry and quite disapointed, some even screamed at the girls for the trouble they had caused. Everybody had forgotten about the feathers or the flying star, as all TV channels left a bit mad, leaving the girls alone.

"Those two..." said Naru, angry.

-Up the Mountain-

Kyo and Keitaro didn't stop laugthing at all. They thought that was hilarous, all the comotion only for a Motoko-slash, they just kept laughing as a great shout was heard down the mountain.

"KYO! KEITARO!" the voices were all of the girls of Hinata Inn.

Kyo looked at Keitaro "I believe there is no hurry...we can take this easy...I think we ought to check the sigths on the peak once again..." I said trembling, thinking of the consecuenses to come.

"Great Idea! Lets go and take a look!" said Keitaro even more nervous and scared of this.

On the distance the whole gang of Hinata Girls, Haruka, Seta and Emiko and company could be seen running like hell towards where they were, Keitaro and Kyo only looked at them running and began running as well towards the peak...

End of the Chapter

P.S: Finnaly finished...sorry it took so long...hope the next chapter dosent take as much as this one did! And give me some reviews please!

_Editor's Note:_ _Hey! To all of you who, by chance, notice a difference in this writings. YES! There is an editor that corrects many, many, many, many, many, many grammatical and spelling errors. I'm sure I have not been mentioned but I want you to know there is a hard working, caring guy that tries to make some order out of the chos and madness these writings start out to be. I don't like to mess around with them a lot though. If I do, I feel as if the originality of the author was replaced with mine, so I really hesitate when "rustling the feathers"._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you send many reviews to the author. Us writers need them._

**Author's Note: Indeed he is the man that does all the magic around here, helps me to check my spelling and gramatical errors and stuff, so yes he does deserve a good part of the credit for this piece of writing that makes itself understandable to to anybody that wants to know this great writer himself dont hesitate to send a riview asking for him or anything else, for now we will be calling him "JP", so yes this guy does deserve a good part of the applouse and "JP" thanks for everything, not only great writer an excellent free for hire editor! (joking by the way on "the free for hire"), only please give us both some reiviews...**


End file.
